Seigaku Party!
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: The big tennis club fubdraiser is coming up, and Ryoma was dragged to participate. What was worse, his cousin and older brother came to visit. NOBODY in the Echizen residence must know about it or hell will freeze over for Ryoma. Hint of RyoSaku.
1. A waste of time

Yusuki: as i said, uploading alot so not enough time. HAPPY EASTER! Prince of Tennis is not mine, but the story is. yatta yatta yatta. Enjoy reading and reviews and constructive comments are always welcome.

* * *

A waste of time

This was just a waste of time for Ryoma Echizen. Coach Ryuuzaki dragged all the regulars including him to a meeting about the tennis club's fundraiser.

"Even though we're doing well, we still need to get funds for our club to continue and be maintained. Any suggestions on the fundraiser?" She asked the nine regulars.

"Hoi! Hoi! How about we turn the courts into Disneyland, nya! The other members could dress up as regulars and we could have rides and games and mascots! Isn't it a great idea nya?" Exclaimed Kikamaru, his mind filled with thoughts of Disneyland.

Coach Ryuzaki sweatdropped then remarked, "That's ... uhh ... good idea, Eiji but don't you think it's more of an expense instead of a fundraiser?"

"Oh, how about an 'All-You-Can-Eat' buffet?" Momo suggested.

"Fshhh...that won't work since you're gonna eat everything first, stupid," hissed Kaidoh.

"What did you say? .SHI," Momo retorted.

"You asking for a fight, porcupine head?" Kaidoh asked, his anger rising.

"So what if I am?" Momo retorted once again.

Ignoring their bickering, Coach Ryuzaki later asked, "Any other suggestions?"

Noone gave an answer.

"Well, too bad, for those who didn't because you're out of the team and club if you don't participate. That includes giving an idea," she threatened.

"How about a tennis rally? We'll rally with each other and people could pay a fee to watch," suggested Ryoma.

Coach Ryuzaki sweatdropped at how Ryoma only thought of tennis related things.

"According to my research, there's a 98% chance students, all female students will buy a tennis regular's merchandise. We should host an auction or a store," suggested Inui, the glint of unkown light shown on his glasses.

"Or we could host a tea house or tea room," suggested Taka.

Tezuka gave a small nod at the sound of tea.

"How about we play in a band? I think all of us know how to play an instrument, so all we got to do is write some lyrics and compose some music," Oishi tentatively suggested.

"Hm... it's true, according to my data, all the regulars play an instrument," confirmed Inui who read from his light green notebook.

"Saa... we could also sell the soundtrack in a CD or a special packet with both the CD soundtrack and DVD of the concert," Fuji agreed.

"Hoi, Hoi! Disneyland is better, nya, " protested Eiji.

"Buffet!Buffet!" Momo shouted.

"Fshhh.... I think a petting zoo is better," Kaidoh suggests.

"Shut up mamushi!" Momo retorted.

"I still like the idea of a tea house," Taka quietly suggested once more.

"More money will be earned if we sold merchandise," Inui said

"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi. Tennis Rally," the tennis prince dully insisted.

"A band is a pretty good idea, I think," Oishi said.

Pretty soon, the captain and coach only heard the bickering of the regulars on who's idea is the best. Tezuka had grown quite tired of the bickering and announced, "Any one who says another word runs 50 laps."

The conference room silenced.

He continued, "We'll do a fundraiser of all your ideas."

Everyone mentally cheered.

"Just like Disneyland, a different event is happening in different courts. Court A will have a tennis rally, winner gets a prize. Court B will have a food court, so make sure to bring alot of food, it'll also host the tea house. Court C will sell and auction of things, so bring some of your old stuff. Court D will have the pet centre and also host a pet contest, so you could bring your pets. The auditorium will host the concert. The entry cost for all the courts is 500 yen. The concert will have a ticket booth selling tickets for 1000 yen. An entrance pass that gives access to anywhere is 2000 yen," Tezuka explained.

"That sounds fair," murmured Oishi (A/N:about 100 yen is equal to 1 dollar in CND so you could round it by nearest hundred for a dollar)

"Well it looks like we already planned the fundraiser for today. Tennis practise is cancelled. You guys can go home now," coach Ryuzaki stated.

Yes, the meeting really was a waste of time for Ryoma Echizen.


	2. And they arrived

Yusuki: thank you for everyone who put this fanficto either a story alert or favourite. i really do appreciate it. please feel free to review or give any comments becauses it will make uploading faster at will.

Ed: great, Mazui, you're just forcing them to review for you to upload faster.

Conan: it's actually at least three reviews for the next chapter.

Ed: Blackmail

Yusuki: Che, anyways i'm getting somewhere in watching the anime (PoT)

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Yusuki: Hn. Disclaimer

Ryoma: Prince of Tennis and Gakuen Alice goes to their right owner, Yusuki doesn't own the Anime nor Manga. But it's her story. Mada Mada Dane, Yusuki

* * *

"Tadaima!(i'm home)" Ryoma anounced.

He took off his shoes and placed it the right way(1). He headed towards the fridge and got two cans of ponta. Drinking one can, he headed to his room, passing by the living room. Approaching the staircase, he noticed a lad the same age lying down on the tatami mats, the lad burried his face on manga, his jet black hair familiar, Ryoma finally recognized the lad by his earing on the right ear.

"Yo, Natsume," he acknowledged him.

"Hn, hey, Ryoma," Natsume replied.

"Why are you here?" Ryoma finally asked as he sat infront of his cousin who sat up as he took his manga off his face.

"Vacation," Natsume replied.

Before Ryoma could talk, an unkown blonde boy held his beloved cat came into the room. Karupin meowed and ran to Ryoma who glared daggers at the boy.

"That's odd, the cat was the first one to run away frome me," mumbled Ruka, later on noticing Ryoma, he then greeted, "Oh, you must be Ryoma. I'm Natsume's best friend, Ruka Nogi."

"Hn. Karupin isn't just 'a cat', he's my cat," Ryoma stated. He was irked by the actions of Ruka.

Later on, they heard the arrival of the adults. Ryoma left with Karupin and headed once again to his room once again, only to be stopped by Nanjiroh.

"Oi, brat. Guess who's here," he told him.

Without turning to face his father, he answered, "I already know Natsume's here, baka oyaji (stupid old man)."

"Now I feel not welcomed anymore. And to think I came all the way from America just to visit you, chibisuke (shortie)," his look-alike brother stated.

Ryoma's eyes slightly widened at the thought of everyone coming to his home. They must never hear a word about the fundraiser.

* * *

(1) the right way to place the shoes in japan is to face them towards the door


	3. Practise wasted for the vocals

Yusuki: It's friday!

Ed: (grumpy mood)That means another stupid Ryoma fanfic update for them isn't it?

Ryoma: Mada Mada baka, you're just jealous.

Conan: I deduce that readers have to wait for next friday for them to get the next chapter. So it's faster if you recieve at least three reviews for this one right?

Yusuki: that, conan is the one truth

Ed: (grumpy mood) yeah, it's her stupid way of getting stupid reviews, blackmail or force the readers

Yusuki: Che, don't listen to him, the reviews aren't stupid. he's just depressed i only gave him one fanfic. anyways, Ryoma.

Ryoma: Takeshi Konomi owns Prince of Tennis and Yusuki Mazui owns the story, Mada Mada Dane.

* * *

Another tennis practise was wasted upon discussing about the fundraiser.

"I already know that Tezuka and Taka are playing drums, Fuji and Inui play the keyboards, Kaidoh and I play bass and Momo, Eiji and Ryoma play guitars. I already thought of the lyrics and we could work on composing the tune, but who's going to do vocals?" Oishi asked.

"Fshhh... I'm not singing," stated Kaidoh.

"Nobody wants to hear you sing, Mamushi. And I'm not singing either," stated Momo.

Pretty soon, all the regulars refused to sing except for Ryoma, who left for the vending machine.

"Sa... one of us has to sing. We should choose the person who could hit high and low notes," Fuji said.

"I see where you're going Fuji, we should have to pick one who hasn't hit puberty and could control his voice for singing," agreed Oishi.

Ryoma came back sipping his favoured drink only to see all the regulars deeply in thought.

"Hoi! Hoi! How about ochibi (kiddo)!" Kikamaru suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea Eiji-senpai! Echizen can do vocals!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yadda (no way)," Ryoma quickly refused.

"Alright we'll do a vote then, all in favour of another regular singing, raise your hand up," Oishi said.

Ryoma raised his hand

"All in favour of Echizen singing raise your hand up."

All the other regulars rose their hands in the air.

"Okay then, Echizen's singing," Oishi declared.

"Everyone bring your instruments to my house we could practise there. Except Echizen, you're just singing," Fuji instructed them.

Luck struck him once again, Ryoma Echizen is definitely not saying a word to his family.


	4. the first band practise: Yakusoku

Yusuki: thank you every for viewing this story it had been more popular than 'A Fullmetal story'.

Ed: What! but my story was really great!

Yusuki: i'm beating Ryoma to it, Mada Mada Dane. Ryoma, what are you going to say to those who favourited, subscribed, reviewed and viewed this story,

Ryoma: (bows) Harigatou gozaimas (thank you very much)

Conan: Yusuki, let's not waste time. an yes, she does counts the things that Ryoma thanked for as a review, except veiwing the story...

Yusuki: that's right i count the adding of favourite and stor alerts as a kind of review and also reviews. Ryoma,

Ryoma: Yusuki does not own Prince of Tennnis, Konomi does

* * *

"Ittekimasu (I'm/we're off)," announced Ruka as he followed Natsume and Ryoma out the door.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun, Natsume-kun, where are you guys going?" Nanako asked them.

"Practise," Ryoma vaguely informed.

"Hanging out," Natsume answered.

"Well, just make sure you make it for dinner," Nanako told the three.

The three left the Echizen residence and seperated. Ryoma finally arrived at the Fuji Residence. He was welcomed by Fuji and they both went downstairs where the rest of the regulars waited.

"Alright, everyone's here, nya!" Eiji said excitedly.

"Great! Echizen, we already composed the tune, all you need to do is to sing to it. I even wrote the song sheet for you with notes and lyrics," informed Oishi as he gave Ryoma the song sheet.

They were quickly interrupted by a girl's announcement.

"Ittekimasu(I'm/ we're off), onii-chan (brother)!" Mikan shouted.

"Itterashai (take care), Mikan-chan," Fuji shouted back.

"Eh?? Fujiko has a little sister?" Eiji asked.

"Hai, she's my adoptive sister since her grandpa died," Fuji answered.

"Really? That's to bad for her," Taka and Oishi commented.

"She's like a real little sister to spoil though, and she said she's really happy here... Alright we should really start practising," Fuji informed them.

The regulars started their band practise.

**~ "good bye" is a promise we make~**

**~in order to meet again some day~**

**~without showing any tears~**

**~let's start walking~**

**~each into our path~**

**~we will---~**

Ryoma started off but to be cut off by Kaidoh.

"Fshhh... I can't do this, if that idiot there is too loud," complained Kaidoh as he pointed at Momo.

"You think you've got a problem, I can't hear my guitar because of you, Mamushi!" Momo complained.

"I think we have too much people, even in our softest, I can't hear Echizen sing," Oishi informed.

"Hoi, how about we only have people who have time for band practise?" Eiji suggested.

"That sounds good. Alright, anyone who doesn't have time for this, raise up your hand," announced Oishi.

Ryoma was the first, followed by Fuji, Taka, and Kaidoh.

"Echizen, if you think tennis practises are more important right now, later on, you maybe kicked out of the team or club for lack of participation," Oishi told him.

Ryoma lowered his hand down.

"Of course, unless you have an important date right now, we may reconsider," Momo added.

An imaginative light bulb lit on top of his head.

"Sorry guys but I have shifts for the sushi shop," Taka reasoned.

"Fshhh... I have to plan for the pet centre and pet contest," Kaidoh told them.

"Saa.... I want to record everything for our concert, the preparation, during the concert and after. Plus I also have to to record all of our songs and put it all on CDs," Fuji explained then continued, "Therefore, you guys are to practise in my house while I record everything."

The three put away their instruments, Taka and Kaidoh left while Fuji recorded the practise.

The band (Ryoma, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Momo and Inui) resumed practising.

Yakusoku  
sung by Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa)  
(**bolded** for english, _italics for japanese_)

**~"good bye" is a promise we make~** _  
~sayonara wa itsuka deau~_

**~in order to meet again some day~** _  
~tame no yakusoku~_

**~without showing any tears~ **_  
~namida wa misenai de~_

**~let's start walking~ **_  
~arukidasu~_

**~each onto our path~ **_  
~sorezore no michi wo susumou~_

**~we will fulfill our dreams~ **_  
~yume wo kanaerudane~_

**~I remember when we first met~ **  
_~hajimete deatta toki wo oboeteiru~_

**~you told me a lie~ **  
_~ uso oshieraretari~_

**~and suddenly ran away~ **  
~ikinari hashirasareta~

**~to tell the truth~** _  
~shoujiki icchaeba~_

**~that was quite a bad impression~ **  
_~warito aku inshou~_

**~where as your gentleness~** _  
~yasashikatta no wa~_

**~is almost like Seigaku's mama~** _  
~Seigaku no haha kurai~_

**~when did I start liking this place so much?~ **  
_~itsu no ma ni konna ne ore koko ga suki ni natteta?~_

**~to the point that I believe we share the same future~ **  
_~ onaji mirai ga arutte shinjiru hodo ni~_

**~"good bye"~ **_  
~sayonara wa~_

**~is a promise to meet again some day~ **  
_~itsuka aeru you ni yakusoku~ _

**~don't cry~ **  
_~namida wa misenai yo~_

**~I won't forget the time I spent~ **_  
~wasurenai koko ni ita jibun wo jikan wo~_

**~nor the gentle people here~ **_  
~yasashii hitotachi wo~_

**~eating junk food together on the road home~**  
_~kaerimichi minna de kaburi tsuita JUNK FOOD~_

**~going after the last piece of potato,~ **_  
~saigo no POTATO nerau~_

**~the immature brats...~** _  
~otonagenai hitotachi~_

**~to tell the truth, I probably like them a lot~**_  
~shoujiki icchaeba warito daisuki kamo~_

**~on a casual usual day~ **_  
~nanigenai nichijou~_

**~I laughed comfortably~** _  
~kokochi yokute waratta~_

**~why did time go by so fast~** _  
~doushite toki wa nagareru~_

**~leaving my heart behind?~**  
_~kokoro okisari ni shite~_

**~I embrace all our many memories tightly~**  
_~takusan no omoidetachi gyutto dakishimeta~_

**~I start walking, everything that you have given me~ **  
_~arukidasu anata ga kureta mono subete ga~_

**~will guide me forward~ **_  
~michibiite kureru yo~_

**~I want to express my feelings to you, with all my voice~**  
_~todoketai arittake no koe de omoide~_

**~in the words of "thank you"~** _  
~arigatou no kotoba~_

**~it would be nice if we could be together forever~ **  
_~itsumademo issho ni iraretara ii no ni~ _

**~but such thought is not like me~**  
_~rashiku mo naku omou~_

**~let's start walking, each onto our own path~ **  
_~arukidasu sorezore no michi wo susumou~_

**~for the sake of fulfilling our dreams~ **  
_~yume wo kanaeru tame~_

"Awesome! We got the song perfectly in three tries! Nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

"All we need is practise and it'll de awesomely perfect!" Momo added.

"Saa... Great job Oishi, your song is wonderful," Fuji commented.

"Ah, gee... thanks you guys," he told them as he rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed from all the attention. He remarked, "It was actually because Echizen sang really well."

"Oh, yeah, good job Ochibi!" Eiji shouted and head-locked Ryoma.

"Yeah, I never thought you could sing that good Echizen!" Momo told Ryoma.

"It wouldn't be a great concert with only one song. Everyone, bring the lyrics of the song you made for the band, next practise," ordered Tezuka.

_Great, take my voice, pride, and now... brain what else do you need? My heart?_  
Ryoma Echizen thought.


	5. Lyrics and identities

Conan: Yusuki, this is against your 'update-every-week-except-when-recieved-three-reviews-per-chapter' rule.

Yusuki: i know, but i couldn't help it when i just watched alot of RyoSaku amvs and i find out someone asked me to upload faster for the first time.

Ed: your becoming soft, idiot

Yusuki: Che, Ryoma you could give a good reason.

Ryoma: this is only a favour to TakeshiYamamoto2980

Yusuki: that's right, Ryoma,

Ryoma: the story is owned by Yusuki Mazui but Prince of Tennis is owned by Konomi

* * *

.:Ryoma Echizen:.

Ryoma just stared at the blank music sheet. How is he suppossed to write lyrics to a song out of nowhere. It was useless to just stare at the song sheet hoping for a word to come out. Ryoma finally decides to have tennis practise than thinking over the useless song sheet. He left the Echizen residence toward the nearest tennis courts.

_Pok. _The ball machine blew out another ball for him to hit.

_What should my topic be, first?_ he thought.

_Pok._

_Maybe I should do one about something I like_, he thought some more.

_Pok._

"Hey, show us how to do the eastern grip again," a young man told his friend, both were older than him.

Pok.

"Sure, you hold the racket like you're shaking someone hands," the other man informed his friend.

Pok.

"Really! I thought that was the western grip, are you sure you're right?" exclaimed the young man.

Pok.

"Of course I am, I'm the best tennis player here, aren't I?" Asked the other lad.

Pok.

_Che, I could beat him_. Ryoma thought.

An idea flashed through his mind. Pretty soon, he left the courts and sat to the nearest bench. Lyrics flowed out of his pen, the beat of the tennis ball machine gave him an idea.  
(turoont-turoont tunt-tunt-tunt)

.: Momo and Eiji:.

"I have no more ideas to get Ochibi and Sakuno-chan together, nya," Eiji surrendered.

"Sorry senpai, but bochou's (captain's) gonna kill me if I don't have a song yet," Momo told him.

"Oh no! I haven't even started my song yet," exclaimed Eiji as his eyes widened with realization.

"Maybe we could do one together!" Momo suggested.

"That's a great idea, nya," Eiji agreed.

The two began to discuss both their song and how their going hook Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Nya, how about we do one about Ochibi and Sakuno-chan sung by Ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed his idea.

"That's great! We're hitting two lovebirds with one stone, senpai!" Momo agreed.

After that conversation, they started to write out the lyrics and composing the music using their guitars.

.:The Gakuen Alice gang:.

Natsume, Ruka, Mikan and Hotaru all planned to meet at the park.

"Hey, Natsume, where are you two staying?" The naive Mikan asked

"Hn," was all she got from the black cat.

"We're staying at his cousin's place, actually," Ruka informed.

"So, what's his cousin like, Ruka," Hotaru asked.

"Ryoma's quite like Natsume actually," Ruka answered.

"Oh! So, he's silent and mean like Natsume?" Mikan shouted.

"Hey! You! Don't talk to about Natsume-sama like that!" Sumire shouted as she approuched the group.

"Permy? Why are you here?" Mikan asked quite surprised about Sumire's appearance.

"Of course, where Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are, the president of their fanclub should be there too," Sumire informed with a dreamy state. She later on continued,"Plus Natsume-sama's cousin isn't handsome like Natsume-sama."

"Actually, they kinda look the same for me, as in the only way I could tell the difference is that Natsume's cousin is really into tennis and always has his tennis equipment with him, plus that white FILA cap," Ruka told him.

"So, he plays tennis like onii-chan too?" Mikan said

"He must be studying at Seigaku, I saw a boy that's the same height as Natsume with a white cap, with Fuji's tennis team," Hotaru told them.

"Oh, they must be doing a fun--" Mikan started off, only to be interrupted with three shots from the baka gun.

Natsume who heard all of this, was curious what exactly his tennis-loving cousin is doing.


	6. the second band practise: Ichigan

Yusuki: thank you eveeryone, i've been uploading alot of chapter this weekend haven't i?

Ryoma: mada mada dane

Conan: yes you have, i think you already uploaded four chapters (3-6)

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Yusuki: let's make this quick, **in this chapter I hinted something about the song Momo and Eiji wrote and also Ryoma's song. if anyone can guess the title of those two songs, i will upload the next 2 chapters, you are welcome to look at the reviews for help from other readers, my usual at-tleast-3-reviews-per-chapter is not used for this one, there for if noone guessed it right, you guys have to wait for a week.**

Ryoma: mada mada dane

Conan: that's my kind of game (gives a small smile, glasses glint of light)

Ryoma: mada mada---

Ed: (vein breaks and spazzes) Tennis-freak you are annoying me! What the hell is all this 'mada mada dane's for?

Ryoma: (give a small smile) Mada Mada dane

Yusuki: (sweatdrop) oh i think Ryoma's a bit angry that he wasn't able to say 'mada mada dane' during the last chapter. Ryoma, just do the disclaimer.

Ryoma: Mada mada dane, Prince of tennis is owned by Takeshi Konomi, Yusuki only owns the plot, Mada Mada dane

Yusuki: satisfied now?

Ryoma: (back to his dull, cool self) hai (monotonely)

Ed: God, that was annoying

* * *

It was another wasted weekend for Ryoma as he attended another band practise.

"So, did anyone finish a song?" Oishi asked.

"Hoi! Hoi! Momo and me finished our song!" Eiji shouted.

"I finished writing two songs," Ryoma announced.

"That's good Echizen but I too, finished two songs! One with Eiji-senpai and another by myself," Momo told them.

"I also finished another song," Oishi told them

"I finished planning the schedule of the fundraiser and my song," Tezuka informed them.

"I was able to book seven practises at the recording studio," Inui told them.

"Alright, we'll start with Tezuka's song first then," Oishi told them.

Ryoma recieved the song sheet. Momo, Eiji and Inui started the song first with soft beats from Tezuka. Ryoma started.

**Ichigan**  
sung by Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa)  
(Bolded is english, normal is japanese)

**No matter what situation,**  
Dore kurai no toki wo

**We went through it all the way**  
Bokutachi wa hashirinukete

**No matter what future**  
Dore kurai no ashita

**We wrote it **  
Bokutachi wa egaita darou

**At the beginning I came with nothing,**  
Hajimari wa tayonarai hodo

**Never depending on anyone**  
Nani mo nai basho kara batta

**Now if I look back,**  
Ima furikaereba ushiro ni

**There's a long road behind me **  
Nagai michi ga tsuzuiteiru

**Collected each memory of each person  
**Hitori-hitori sorezore no omoi wo atsumete

**One by one they're piling up**  
Hitotsu-hitotsu kasaneteku

**And that becomes my source of huge strength**  
Sore ga ooki na chikara e

**Now we will become ONE**  
ima bokura wa ICHIGAN ni naru

**Whatever season,**  
Dore kurai no kisestsu

**We weathered it**  
Bokutachi wo toorinukete

**Whatever emotion,**  
Dore kurai no kokoro

**We went through it**  
Bokutachi wa kawashita darou

**I was always reckless**  
Itsudatte gamushara datta

**Always riding by the seat of my pants**  
Tesaguri no mainichi datta

**I was always looked after someone**  
Dare ka ni sasaerareteita

**Someone was always looking after me**  
Dare ka wo sasaeteirareta

**Collected each precious memory**  
Hitotsu-hitotsu taisetsu na Omoi wo atsumete

**One by one they're coming true**  
Hitori-hitori kanaeteku

**And that becomes my source of strength**  
Sore ga ooki na chikara e

**Now we are ONE**  
Ima bokura wa ICHIGAN ni naru

**Collected each memory, of each person**  
Hitori-hitori sorezore no omoi wo atsumete

**One by one they're piling up**  
Hitotsu-hitotsu kasaneteku

**And that becomes my source of huge strength**  
Sore ga ooki na chikara e

**Collected each precious memory**  
Hitotsu-hitotsu taisetsu na omoi wo atsumete

**One by one they're becoming true**  
Hitori-hitori kanaeteku

**And that becomes my source of strength**  
Sore ga ooki na chikara e

**Now we are one **  
Ima bokura wa Ichigan ne naru

"Nya, Ochibi, that's was really good for a first try!" Eiji commented.

"Oh, Echizen, Momo, Eiji, I need to look at your lyrics too, so that Fuji and I could put together the soundtrack of the CD," Oishi ordered them.

Ryoma, Momo and Eiji hand their lyrics. Oishi read Ryoma's first.

"Umm... this is quite yourself, Echizen," He told him, Ryoma's lyrics spoke what he meant.

"Nya! I want to see what ochibi wrote!" Eiji exclaimed, he saw the lyrics and commented,"Nya, Ochibi, there's alot of 'mada mada dane'."

"Oh, I want to look at it too!" Momo shouted and read the lyrics then remarked, "Seriously, Echizen couldn't you have written something without a 'mada mada dane'."

"Hn, mada mada dane, senpai, I already did," Ryoma replied.

"Well now it doesn't count since you said mada mada dane for it," Momo told him.

While the two were busy having a conversation with each other about Ryoma's lyrics, Oishi read the rest and counted seven finished songs: two almost perfected, and five needed polishing.

"Ah, Echizen, you may want to check Momo and Eiji's lyrics before singing it," Oishi informed him as he handed the songsheet to Ryoma. He scanned through the page, he gave a small smirk and agreed to the song-- though expressing it in and uninterested 'whatever'. He only agreed to the song because of three things: it was about tennis, some lines contained 'mada mada dane' and it was also about a certain braided brunette.

"How about we make an out-tro song, something that people won't forget that it was the tennis team who made the CD," Fuji suggested.

"Nya! That's a great idea, we'll make it all together so everyone has a part," Eiji said.

"Alright, everyone, we'll decide the lyrics and compose the music at school," Oishi told them.


	7. the hectic music room

Yusuki: i know this isn't much but here it is.

Ed: what ever to make you progress the darn fic

Ryoma: che, it's so short

Ed: so, you callin me now, short? can't a guy just appreciate short pieces of freakin writing! how 'bout you!? you have short responds too. Just because a guy doesn't drink millk has to be tiny!

Conan: too bad noone guessed the two songs right, one did guess one right song.

Yusuki: i'm trying to better my writing, without a betareader but if someone has written PoT and is a good betareader please pm me. (that also means you can read the future chapters first. Ryoma

Ryoma: disclaimer for everything but her plot, mada mada dane

* * *

The next day, all the regulars gathered at the music room after lunch, accompanied by the trio, Sakuno, and Tomoka.

"So, first I'd like to thank, you five freshmen to accompany us, regulars, on making our out-tro song for the Seigaku tennis club concert," Oishi told them then continued, "The band only consisted of six members and Echizen usually does the vocals but we wanted it to be remembered and to make it extra special. So, we decided for all of us to sing in this song."

"Are you serious?! Echizen/Ryoma-sama sings?" The two loud-mouthed freshmen exclaimed in unison, both shocked at the fact.

"Well, yeah. He's been doing a good job at it actually," Oishi replied.

"Kya! I can't wait to tell this to the girls! I bet they'll go crazy if they found out that Ryoma-sama could sing," Tomoka babbled on, earning a don't- you- dare- tell- them glare from Ryoma. Noticing his glare she immediately added, "On second thought, maybe I'll just spread around that the tennis club has a look-forward-to fundraiser."

"Alright, let's get started," Oishi declared.

"Hoi! Hoi, what if we base the song about Seigaku?" Eiji suggested.

"That's a good idea Eiji but how do we start off the song?" Oishi told Eiji and everyone else.

Oblivious to the regulars, the ichinen trio had their own little conversation.

"Did you know that Seigaku has been one of the best tennis teams straight for ten years?" Horio told Kachiro and Katsuo matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know that," Kachiro mumbled.

"Of course you didn't, and I bet you didn't know that Seishun Gakuen (academy) is the long form of Seigaku," Horio told them another fact.

The two sweatdropped.

Katsuo replied, "Of course we'd know that. Horio, we study here."

"Of course, I, the magnificent Horio with two years of tennis experience know this," Horio continue to talk ignoring Katsuo's comment.

"That's it! We'll start of the song with Horio, and Echizen can guide us through it," Oishi told them and started writing the lyrics.

Eiji looked at the song sheet and commented, "Oh, for the chorus put Sakuno-chan's cheer."

"I want to say a part too," Momo shouted.

Oishi continued to write the lyrics for the rest of lunch. He showed it to everyone to see if it's okay.

"Saa...it's catchy and we got the message through so, I think it's great Oishi," Fuji told them.

The next day, they would get started to compose the music for the song. Ryoma Echizen was finally getting comfortable to this idea of a fundraiser.


	8. preparations

Yusuki: thank you everyone who supports the fic. RyoSaku lovers may like the newest one i'm going to upload to celebrate my bornday, it's called:  
**our little secret**

Ryoma: Disclaimer on the characters for that one too. che mada mada dane

Conan: check out Yu's profile for a good summary and updates, harigatou

* * *

Over the month of preperation, their band perfected and recorded all eight songs. Now all they, the regulars, have to do is to work on the courts and auditorium.

"Captain, the girls' tennis team offered to do the food court," Momo told the stoic captain.

"Alright, let them manage that part," Tezuka told Momo.

"Hoi, Tezuka, my sister's friend told me he could lend us a dunk tank and an inflatable jump house," Eiji informed him, then continued, "So, can I bring those for games?"

"Sure Eiji bring those, we could gain more money with those attractractions," Tezuka approved.

"Fshhhh....captain, I've decided to make court D look like a tent and finished planning the pet contest for our second day of the fundraiser," Kaidoh informed him.

Later on, Oishi approached Tezuka and informed him, "Tezuka, I checked all around the courts. It looks like we're ready for tommorow's fundraiser. Other regulars decided to call our fundraiser 'Seigaku party' (everyone had a different title except Momo agreed to Eiji's title the best). The girls decided to call court B 'Cosplay Cafe', they plan to cosplay as character as they serve in their 'restaurant'."

"Alright tell them to go home already," Tezuka orered him.

.:Gakuen Alice gang:.

"So, does Natsume's cousin really study at Seigaku?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"Yeah, I saw his jersey when Nonoko-san was hanging up the laundry and it seem like he's a tennis club member," Ruka informed them.

"That must mean Hyuuga's cousin is a team regular at Seigaku," Hotaru informed everyone else.

"That also means he's gonna be on the tennis club's fundraiser," Mikan thought out loud.

This caught Natsume's attention. He knew his cousin was a great tennis player, but he never thought the Prince to participate in a fundraiser.

"There's a good chance he's performing on their band too, since only two of them couldn't go for the band. I wonder what his part is, though," Hotaru added.

The whereabouts of his cousin just got more interesting.

"Geez... you could just find out if he's in the band or not and what he does in the band by knowing which guy looks like Natsume-sama. Remember what Ruka-sama told you? He said Natsume-sama and his cousin look very much alike," Sumire told them, quite annoyed that they were talking about some guy they never met (except for Natsume and Ruka).

"For once, Permy's right," Hotaru admitted.

She took out her laptop and began to type rapidly, in less than five minutes, nine pictures of nine regulars showed up. Hotaru faced the screen towards Ruka. He was able to pick out Ryoma right away.

"Hey that looks like Ryoma Echizen, the super rookie . He's also the band's vocals, right Hotaru?" Mikan said.

Hotaru gave a 'hn' and a small nod for an answer. The fundraiser was definitely interesting, especially with the juicy news that his egotastic cousin was to perform in a band, much worse for Ryoma, he needed to sing. Natsume smirked. Now, he knows he could take part tonight's dinner's discussion.


	9. discussion during dinner

Yusuki: i think we have a problem.

Ed: what is it?

Yusuki: well i have been uploading alot for this fanfic and i forgot to write Chapter 10 on my PC but it's on my blackberry

Conan: then just type it

Yusuki: yeah but i haven't started on chapter 11 and my confirmation is coming and i think after this month i have to write a valedictorian address if i want to be a candidate to be a valedictorian. and apparently i'm just ranting here listening 'how do you sleep' by jesse mccartney

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Yusuki: Ne, Ryoma, since it's been a year since you left from Japan to play in America, (singing) it's been about a year now, ain't seen or heard from you. been missing you crazy how do, how do you sleep? (talking) just don't mind me i'm just fantanizing about RyoSaku.

Ryoma: (tiny. really tiny blush) shut up. Y'know what i'm stopping your singing. Yusuki does not own PoT but Konomi does but she own the story's plot.

Yusuki: (singing) i found the letter you wrote me, it still smells just like you. damn thos sweet memories. how do you how do you sleep.

* * *

After eating dinner, the Echizen family had their daily discussion with Rinko asking about everyone's day, always having Ryoma answer first.

"Hn, it was good I guess, Captain told me to be there for tommorow , Sunday and Monday," Ryoma told them.

"Why? Do you guys really have to practise three more days the moment March Break starts," Nonoko asked.

"It's actually because their team is having a fundraiser--" Natsume informed the rest of the family.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the information Natsume gave out. Before his crimson-eyed cousin gave out anymore information, he decided to cut it off.

"That's right, you caught me. Our team has a three day fundraiser starting tommorow," he confessed.

"Oh that's great dear, I can't wait to visit that fundraiser of yours," Rinko remarked.

Ryoma was about to refuse only to be interrupted by Nanjiroh.

"Yeah, bishounen, I'd like to see that fundraiser of yours too," Nanjiroh said.

"NO!" he blurted out.

Everyone at the table looked at him wierdly. He never felt so embarrassed, After all, he was considered a very stoic person.

"I mean....the fundraiser is just selling some food and tea. It must just be boring for you to visit. A total waste of time," he reasoned.

"You're getting suspiscious brat. Maybe you're keeping a secret from us. Having a date with that old hag's grandaughter, huh?" Nanjiroh asked in suspiscion.

"No, stupid old man--" Ryoma started only to be interrupted by the black cat of Gakuen Alice.

"There's going to be a concert by the tennis team and apparantly, Ryoma has lead vocals," Natsume said endng with a smirk.

Ryoma cursed under his breath. Nanjiroh and Ryoga grinned ear to ear. Ruka petted Pyon nervously. Rinko and Nanako just smiled encouragingly. Natsume just smirked, knowing he hit the bull's eye.

"Oh I see, we'll definitely going to be there brat/chibisuke," Nanjiroh and Ryoga said in unison.

Damn, was the right word, Ryoma Echizen just crashed and burned towards the thing he avoided the most.

He had let his guard down.


	10. the first day: uneasiness and plans

Ed: Mazui you were late.

Yusuki: yeah, I know, my computer didn't let internet connection during the weekend.

Conan: Yusuki this is also the chapter before the main events right?

Yusuki: oh yeah, that reminds me, i want the **readers to please take a poll on which event they want to happen in the fundraiser**. Or else it's going to be boring. Ryoma,

Ryoma: Che, Prince of tennis and Gakuen Alice are copyrighted by their rightful owners, Yusuki only wrote the plot.

* * *

Finally it was the day of the Seigaku fundraiser. Ryoma was as tensed as ever, he couldn't relax or calm down since he never knows when his family is going to come. Especially to embarass him with unnecessary comments in fornt of the school, courtesy of Nanjiou and Ryoga.

Noticing their youngest regular not at ease, Oishi approaches him with some concern.

"Echizen, we're about to go on stage in 5 minutes," Oishi told him.

"Alright," Ryoma replied as he stood up to get ready for their band's concert.

"Oh, and Echizen, what ever horrid thing that's worrying you or making you nervous, I'm sure it's not going to happen." The team's 'mama' reassured the young lad.

"'Kay," Ryoma replied another short answer.

After the first song (ichigan), he became a little confident with the small crowd. He began to sing the second song.

Kimi Dake no Fine Star  
Sung by Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa)  
(japanese in italics)

_Dokoro kiteki ga kimi ni _  
_Katari kakete suguru yasashii shikan_  
_Suko woru futareta hibi wa jojo ni_  
_Harema no sou kikaketeru_

_Bokura no you horuu_  
_Doko ni tadoritsuku_  
_Uumei no yukue_  
_Ii shoni sagashitai yo_

_Miageta matataki no shita_  
_Mugen kirabo shiafure _  
_Asureno habataki wa mou_  
_Suteri hajimate yuo_

_Sashi komu kourebi abite_  
_Hohou nareru so yo kaze ga mai utau_  
_Kigatsuke maitsu no manika_  
_Hohoi kyori wo aru ite kitare_

_Dou mado ino nami wa_  
_Doko ni nagaretsuku_  
_Senaka no yuuzuki_  
_Michi shirube sasayaita_

_Hirogaru kagayaki no hiwa_  
_Mirai ni tsudzuku kibou_  
_Asureno nami na chiwo ima_  
_Kimi te sugu hajimetai_

_Mou shitsuka retta nara_  
_Oideo itsu de mou boku wa kokode matte mui_  
_Ano toki no na mirai shizuku wa_  
_Keshite muda ja nai_  
_Yuuki saa_

_Miageta matataki no shita_  
_Mugen kirabo shiafure _  
_Asureno habataki wa mou_  
_Suteri hajimate yuo_

Ryoma was more confident, maybe the fact that Nanjirou and Ryoga coming is just a fluke to scare him. Feh, he's no longer afraid, he could confidently sing in the concert for the next two days.

But for some odd reason, he wanted the boys to be afraid, afraid of being hurt if they continued to visit the cosplay cafe and drool over the tinkerbell Ryuzaki.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Echizen residence, Nanjirou lazily read through one of his precious magazines as Ryoga and Ruka dully watched another tennis match on TV with Natsume just burrying himself in one of his manga.

Finally breaking the boring atmosphere, Ryoga asked, "So, oyaji, aren't we supposed to go to chibisuke's concert today?"

"Not now, Ryoga. Let's give the brat some air to breathe. The benefit of catching him off guard. We'll visit that fundraiser of his tomorrow," Nanjirou answered without looking up from his magazine.

"Oi, old man, polka gave me this hand out," Natsume informed them as he threw the Seigaku flyer that was crumpled into a ball.

---(written on the flyer)---

You ar invited to the tennis club's Seigaku Party!  
A three-day fundraiser filled with:

**GAMES**; a dunk tank, jump house and tennis rally

**Food**; a restaurant cafe hosted by the girls tennis club called 'cosplay cafe', sushi and tea from Kawamura Sushi

Bring your pets at the** pet centre **to be pampered and taken care of as you look around. Children are also able to to pet some domestic pets too. You could also bring them at the second day, for the pet contest.

Love Seigaku or just want to buy something? We also have a** store **court and auction for many things.

A special addition of **the Seigaku regular's band concert.**

Price:

**Party pass** (access to all courts except for auditorium, food cost not included) **500 yen  
Concert ticket 1000 yen  
VIP Party pass **(access to anywhere, food cost not included) **2000 yen**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Who would pay for that much?!" Nanjirou exclaimed after reading the flyer.

"Hn, it's just $20 **(1)**, it's enough payment to hear Chibisuke sing," Ryoga non-chalantly commented.

"Hn, Ruka and I recieved VIP passes from Polka already," Natsume added.

"Natsume, are you sure it's alright to go outside when the academy is being attacked by AAO **(2)**?" Rinko asked as she overheard the men's discussion while coming back after hanging the laundry.

"Che, like I care," Natsume told her.

"As long as your okay, then **(3)**.Oh, Nanjirou, Nanako and I are going to Ryoma's fundraiser tomorrow and won't be able to cook for you," she informed him.

"Yeah, good luck with that, that brat's stupid concert itself costs a 1000 yen," He told her.

"Oh, that's why he gave me and Nanako his two free VIP passes **(4)**," Rinko told him.

"WHAT? THAT BRAT HAD TWO EXTRA PASSES AND DIDN'T GIVE ONE TO ME?" Nanjirou exclaimed.

"Alright, we're all going to Ryoma's fundraiser tomorrow then," Rinko instructed, oblivious to Nanjirou's shouting.

"Mada mada daze, oyaji. You just have to buy a VIP Pass," remarked Ryoga as he smirked.

"Geez... things I do just to support the brat," Nanjirou muttered.

* * *

(1) - 100 yen is about $1 in CND, therefore to get an approximate amount in dollars, just round the amount in yen off by a hundred.

(2) - The main reason why the Gakuen Alice students are here was not because of a vacation but because Gakuen Alice felt that it would be safer for the students to hide out for awhile as the AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) attacks the academy.

(3) - the reason Natsume is here instead with his family because he doesn't want lead for the academy to find out where Aoi is.

(4) - Each regular was given an amount of VIP Passes for their family, knowing what might happen with Nanjirou and Ryoga there, Ryoma only gave passes to Rinko and Nanako.


	11. the second day: here we come in the cafe

Ed: So what took you so long?

Yusuki: that's cuz of the many projects.

Ed: yeah... sure yusuki.

Yusuki: it's true! even ask my witness, best friend and our special guest Naoko Riko!

Naoko: hiya guys!

Ed: so is it true? (scruntinizes Naoko-chan)

Naoko: yup! we have two projects, one for history and one for science.

Yusuki: NOO! it's an avalanche of projects!

Naoko: Yusuki, stop lying... we only have two.

Yusuki: NOO!

Conan: you guys should stop arguing and Ryoma has to do the disclaimer

Ryoma: Yusuki doesn't own Prince of Tennis, Konomi does, Mada Mada Dane Yusuki

Yusuki: oh, this is dedicated to reader713 for the idea of a Tinker bell Sakuno. Oh and for the outfits of the characters either go to  
http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=0Y7XTom45b0& feature=related  
http:/ www. seigakutennisclub. piczo. com/ yusukimazui? cr=3#

Conan: or click on the link on her profile page

* * *

It was a wonderful fair Sunday. Ryoma dressed into a dark blue long sleeved V-neck shirt, with a white T-shirt underneath, he wore a pair of slightly lose black skinny jeans, his jersey and finally his white FILA cap. He put Karupin in his cat carrier and headed to the door.

"I'm off," he proclaimed as he put on his white tennis shoes.

Nanjirou and the rest in the house acted as if uninterested to what the young prince's activities for the day. They waited until they no longer heard Ryoma's footsteps.

"C'mon, dress up everyone! We're going to Ryoma's fundraiser," Rinko told all of them.

"Auntie, I don't have extra clothes, **(1)**" Natsume stated in his dull voice as the others went to their respective rooms to change.

"Can't you ask Ruka for an outfit, Natsume?" Rinko asked.

"Nah, he only has one aside from the uniform and pajamas," Natsume replied.

"Oh, I see. Well… come along then, you could use Ryoma's clothes," Rinko offered and led her nephew towards her son's room.

Rinko picked out an outfit for him, much to Natsume's dismay. He wore Ryoma's white polo with an orange and blue stripes running around the end of the sleeves and around his collar, a six-pocket khaki shorts and Natsume's own white tennis shoes. The rest of the household members were ready to go. Nanako wore a light blue sun dress, dark blue sandals with her hair down. Nanjirou wore his usual black kimono/robe. Rinko wore a traditional dark pink kimono, traditional wooden sandals and her hair up. Ryoga wore his usual black and grey jersey and polo. Then Ruka, who wore a light orange polo and white shorts. Ryoga started to laugh and laugh harder. Nanjirou quickly understood and laughed with him.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ruka asked.

"HAHA, kid, tell me you know what that sign on your chest means!" Ryoga laughed out loud.

"It's… a bunny rabbit?" Ruka answered.

"I don't blame such a naïve kid like you. Don't worry the moment a person talks to you, they'll understand your intents are not what they think," Nanjirou said, leading the rest of the group to Seishun Gakuen.

"Oh, Natsume grab a cap from Ryoma's closet. You remind me so much of Ryoma that it completes the look," Rinko added.

Natsume took a quick dash towards Ryoma's room. He opened the prince's closet; he looked around and found the top shelf of white FILA caps neatly aligned next to each other. He sweat dropped at how much caps his cousin uses. He took one, put it on and caught up with the rest.

As they walked, Ruka was quite intrigued and vexxed by Ryoga and Nanjirou's comment. He finally asked his best friend, "Ne, Natsume, what does the rabbit on my-"

He was cut off by Natsume's monotone answer.

"It's the playboy sign."

Knowing about playboy, Ruka suddenly froze, he shook the thought away and continued to walk. They finally arrived at the school grounds and headed towards the tennis courts. Right at the end of the pathway towards the courts sat two young lads wearing a Seigaku jersey similar to Ryoma's in particularly, two seniors, a semi-bald one and the other with curled red locks.

"Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi! Where did you go?" the red-head asked as he ran to glomp Natsume.

Natsume was flabbergasted at the actions of Eiji. He flipped Eiji.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He shouted while Ruka tried to quiet him down avoiding too much unwanted attention.

Eiji was surprised; their ochibi would never have done that. He looked up and saw murderous cold red eyes. He was afraid. Those eyes reminded him of the demon.

"Nya! Oishi! Hide me! Hide me! That kiddo over there has evil eyes!" He shouted and cowered behind Oishi.

"Geez… Eiji, that's rude to guests. Apologize to them," Oishi told him.

Eiji hesitated but later on approached the group and bowed.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior," he apologized solemnly but soon returned to his old disposition. "But it wasn't my fault. He looked just like ochibi!" He added.

Rinko accepted his apology and so did the rest. Everyone showed their VIP Passes to the golden pair and waited for Nanjirou and Ryoga who was about to buy their own. As Eiji was about to get the VIP Passes for the pair, a grey haired teen butted in.

"Hey pal! We were here first! Get to the back of the line!"Nanjirou scolded the grey haired teen.

"Old man, I think it's better to assist me first. In fact, just by looking at you, I definitely know I have more money," the teen told him.

"Che, whatever! Just hurry up brat!" Nanjirou shouted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, Atobe-san, how can we help you?" Oishi asked.

"8 VIP Passes for Ore-sama and the others," Atobe said as he handed 16000 yen.

Oishi then took the 16000 yen and gave him 8 VIP Passes. The Hyoutei captain took the passes and handed it out to his teammates. Nanjirou and Ryoga also received their VIP Passes; the two then approached the rest of the group.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" Nanjirou asked the group.

"Actually, Natsume and I have to meet our friends from Gakuen Alice at the café. Mikan's brother asked her to help out the girls' tennis team's café," Ruka told them.

"Ryoma's concert isn't starting 'til later and Nanako and I just want to support him. Natsume, Ruka, do you mind if we come with you?" Rinko asked.

Ryoga read the guide Oishi gave and insisted them to use. Knowing his father's interests he read aloud;

Visit the Cosplay Café and be served by the girl's tennis club in the cutest outfits with your favourite food!

Hearing about girls in cute outfits, Nanjirou quickly declared, "Alright! Our first stop is the Cosplay Café!"

.::XP::.

The group finally reached Court B or the café led by Nanjirou. They were warmly welcomed by a pink-haired girl in a Cheshire cat outfit who acted out as the Maitre'D. Natsume requested for Mikan to serve them.

"Hello! I'm Mikan. I'll be your waitress today." She said in her mellow self as she wore a Minnie Mouse outfit.

Natsume smirked then he remarked, "I see you still favour polka dots, Polka."

"PERVERT!" Mikan simply retorted.

"Che, I meant your outfit little girl. By the way I never peeked, you just told me today's panty pattern," Natsume explained.

Mikan blushed into a ripe tomato.

"Ho, ho, oh, Natsume, you are just like the son I've always wanted, aside from Ryoga. Great job finding out the girl's panti—"Nanjirou commented, only to be interrupted by a swift hit from Rinko.

"I'm sorry about my rude husband and nephew; we'll take our order now. I would just like a cup of Darjeeling tea and a slice of Chocó-banana cake," Rinko told Mikan.

"I'll have the same thing as Auntie but I'd like a piece of strawberry shortcake," Nanako requested.

"I'll have milk tea with a piece of carrot cake, Sakura-san," Ruka told her.

I'll just take an orange-mango shake," Ryoga told her.

"I want ice cream ramen, cute girl," Nanjirou told her.

"I want green tea with a side of a Minnie Mouse Mikan," Natsume said.

Mikan blushed again.

"Alright, so it's two Darjeeling teas, one milk tea, one green tea, orange–mango shake, a Chocó-banana cake, strawberry shortcake, carrot cake and ice cream ramen. I'm about to have my break, so I'll just call Hotaru and have a snack with you guys," She told them.

Mikan came back with two other girls and their snacks. One of the girls was Hotaru in a Snow White outfit and a brunette Tinker bell. The girls laid the snacks on the table.

Noticing the Tinker bell girl, Nanjirou commented,"Hey, aren't you the old hag's granddaughter? Anyways you look pretty cute in a green leotard and braided pigtails."

Sakuno blushed and stuttered a "thank you" cutely.

"Oh, you're shy and modest too," Nanjirou told her then he also noticed a glass of a familiar purple carbonated drink, he then remarked, "Oh, is that grape Ponta?"

As Sakuno nodded someone grabbed her wrists, she tried to balance her tray with the drink but it unfortunately spilled on Nanjirou.

. :Ryoma Echizen:.

Ryoma patiently waited for Sakuno to serve him his favourite drink. It annoyed the young lad that Sakuno was the main reason boys drooled and went here. He was more annoyed that she was serving a group of mostly boys. He finally reached his limit as he watched HIS Sakuno talk to some guy. He unconsciously and swiftly approached her and took her wrist **(2)**. The clumsy girl wasn't able to balance the Ponta and he was completely glad it spilled all over the damn bastard. He led her out of the court only to be stopped the pink-haired girl.

"Ano…. Sakuno-chan, where are you going?" She asked.

Ryoma answered for Sakuno, "She's going to be with me her whole day, OFF. **(3)**"

The pink-haired girl was about to protest to Ryoma's answer but was stopped by his very cold and furious glare. The young lad stormed off, dragging Sakuno.

As soon as they were out he handed her his jersey then said, "Here, I don't like people looking at you in that."

"T-thank you, R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno stuttered, she took his jersey and wore it.

The jersey was a bit too big for her; the length of it was just shorter than a mini skirt. Unknown to them, Ryoma's relatives watched his actions, even the Gakuen Alice gang. Rinko was a bit depressed she couldn't take a picture to remember the actions of her son. On the other hand, Hotaru took a picture to sell knowing Ryoma's popularity. Rinko was the first one to buy a picture and also bought a camera from her. The group decided to play the "stalking game" toward the young Echizen and Ryuzaki.

* * *

(1) - Natsume needs clothes because of the AAO attack in the academy, the students were immediately dismissed with no second thoughts.

(2) - Ryoma is slowly opening up to the fact that he likes Sakuno and therefore his actions are a bit possessive towards the girl

(3) - What Ryoma meant is that Sakuno is going to spend her day off with him

Oh please give suggestions to what the Hyoutei team would take part in, put in mind what's happening by the flyer from chapter 10


	12. APPLAUSE: prepare for the best concert

Yusuki: XD What time is it?

Ed: Time to get a watch? Are you that stupid, Mazui?

Yusuki: since Conan isn't here, so we'll ask another guest: Kokoro Yome! *Koko enters* Ne, Koko what time is it?

Koko: SUMMER TIME!

Ed: Oh, god. it's highschool musical all over again. (-.-lll)

Yusuki: well... technically it's like, 6 more days till summer vacation/ grad =) and i'm really close to finishing chapter 13... Ryoma,

Ryoma: Yusuki does not own Prince of Tennis only the plot

* * *

"Umm… Ryoma-kun, where are we going?" Sakuno asked the prince as he led her all over the fundraiser grounds.

Ryoma stopped dragging her. _What was I thinking?_ He asked himself, not knowing the reason why he pulled her out of the café. As he thought of a good reason the P.A. went on:

"All the boys' regulars and all specially appointed members please head to the auditorium, thank you."

Ryoma finally answered as he dragged her once again, "We're going to the auditorium."

"Oh, alright," Sakuno said.

The two freshmen headed to the auditorium, not uttering a word. As the called members came, they were simply surprised to see the coach.

"Alright. Now, this is the last concert we're holding for the fundraiser, and it'll be the best too. But before we start let us give praise to the two top people who contributed to this. Give a round of applause to Captain Tezuka and Vice-Captain Oishi for organizing this concert," Coach Ryuzaki proclaimed.

Everyone backed away as they let the boys' captain and vice-captain stand out. The two leaders were given a respectful round of applause.

"Thank you, but the ones that should get this kind of respect and praise is Fuji and the band," Oishi told everyone else.

Fuji was the first to go to the centre of the crowd, followed by Momo and Eiji who dragged Ryoma after noticing the youngest player not moving an inch. Inui followed as he wrote in his notebook about their reactions to praise. With the whole band in the middle of the crowd with the captain and vice-captain, the crowd gave a louder applause.

Satisfied with the given applause, Momo took the mic from Oishi and added, "thanks, but the success of this band was all brought by Echizen!"

The crowd applauded and cheered louder, mostly due to Tomoka's loud voice.

Not wanting the attention, Ryoma tilted the bill of his white cap and said, "mada mada da ne."

"Alright, enough fooling around. We have to make the best concert in five minutes people. Those people whom I have spoken to gather up here," Coach Ryuzaki ordered.

The stage crew and band of regulars left to prepare in their own personal way. On the other hand, Fuji, Taka, Kaidoh, Sakuno, Tomo, Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Arai and the girls' tennis regulars stayed.

Coach Ryuzaki continued to talk to them, "as you all know, the main purpose of this fundraiser is to raise money for the tennis club, therefore in association with the club, you were chosen to take part in it. I'm implying you know your parts in the concert by now."

All of them nodded.

"Okay, into your places!" Coach Ryuzaki ordered.

The chosen group scattered all over the auditorium.

"Ne, Arai, you got an A on photography right?" Fuji asked him as they walked.

"Yeah, why, senpai?" Arai asked him.

"I want you to record the concert if ever I'm on stage," Fuji told him.


	13. the concert: a special interruption

Ed: HOLY! how long is this?

Yusuki: about 10 pages

Conan: this isn't your average length

Yusuki: I know, that's because I haven't updated for so long. So i hope this makes up for it. And prolly an end of school present.

Ryoma: Let's just go on with it. She does not own Prince of Tennis, Gakuen Alice and the rest of the songs, she only owns the plot. Mada Mada Dane

Yusuki: y'know what's so weird, my friend almost looks like Ryoma and i was all like oh no! finally the next day, he didn't look like Ryoma anymore. oh yeah, srry for the delay, i was looking for the Ryoma banner and it wasted half my time on it and also i gotta re-watch the series

* * *

.:PoT and GA group:.

"I think we lost them," Ruka stated.

"Who?" Mikan asked naïvely with a questioning tone.

"My son and Ryuzaki-chan of course," Nanjirou informed her.

"What do you think we were doing? Baka," Hotaru remarked.

"Looking around the fundraiser?" Mikan answered her best friend.

Nanjirou, Ryoga, and Ruka sweatdropped. Hotaru was still emotionless but prepared the baka gun. Natsume rolled his eyes. Nanako looked at the brochure once again for the concert's schedule, she noticed the time.

Rinko noticed it too, then she said, "we have to go now, Ryoma-kun's concert is about to start."

Everyone followed Nanjirou who proclaimed he knows the way to the auditorium.

.:Ryoma:.

Ryoma was pretty confident now as he sang ichigan. He was pretty sure his family is NOT going to come. But on the other hand, he saw Hyoutei enter the auditorium.

Ichigan  
Sung by Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa)  
(English in bolded, Japanese in normal)

**No matter what situation,**  
Dore kurai no toki wo

**We went through it all the way**  
Bokutachi wa hashirinukete

**No matter what future**  
Dore kurai no ashita

**We wrote it **  
Bokutachi wa egaita darou

**At the beginning I came with nothing,**  
Hajimari wa tayonarai hodo

**Never depending on anyone**  
Nani mo nai basho kara batta

**Now if I look back,**  
Ima furikaereba ushiro ni

**There's a long road behind me **  
Nagai michi ga tsuzuiteiru

**Collected each memory of each person  
**Hitori-hitori sorezore no omoi wo atsumete

**One by one they're piling up**  
Hitotsu-hitotsu kasaneteku

**And that becomes my source of huge strength**  
Sore ga ooki na chikara e

**Now we will become ONE**  
ima bokura wa ICHIGAN ni naru

**Whatever season,**  
Dore kurai no kisestsu

**We weathered it**  
Bokutachi wo toorinukete

**Whatever emotion,**  
Dore kurai no kokoro

**We went through it**  
Bokutachi wa kawashita darou

**I was always reckless**  
Itsudatte gamushara datta

**Always riding by the seat of my pants**  
Tesaguri no mainichi datta

**I was always looked after someone**  
Dare ka ni sasaerareteita

**Someone was always looking after me**  
Dare ka wo sasaeteirareta

**Collected each precious memory**  
Hitotsu-hitotsu taisetsu na Omoi wo atsumete

**One by one they're coming true**  
Hitori-hitori kanaeteku

**And that becomes my source of strength**  
Sore ga ooki na chikara e

**Now we are ONE**  
Ima bokura wa ICHIGAN ni naru

**Collected each memory, of each person**  
Hitori-hitori sorezore no omoi wo atsumete

**One by one they're piling up**  
Hitotsu-hitotsu kasaneteku

**And that becomes my source of huge strength**  
Sore ga ooki na chikara e

**Collected each precious memory**  
Hitotsu-hitotsu taisetsu na omoi wo atsumete

**One by one they're becoming true**  
Hitori-hitori kanaeteku

**And that becomes my source of strength**  
Sore ga ooki na chikara e

**Now we are one **  
Ima bokura wa Ichigan ne naru

"hn, not bad, but ore-sama can sing better, right Kabaji?" Atobe asked his right hand man.

"Uso" Kabaji answered

.:PoT and GA group:.

"I'm pretty sure we passed this place before," Ruka told them as he noticed the same angle from a familiar classroom.

"Non-sense, the school must have expanded more classrooms." Nanjirou informed him.

"Ne, oyaji, why won't you just admit that we're lost?" Ryoga questioned.

As much as this irked Nanjirou, he pretended to hear nothing and continue to lead the way.

.:Ryoma:.

The crowd of mostly fan girls cheered as he finished the first song. He then prepared for the second one.

Kimi Dake no Fine Star  
Sung by Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa)  
(Japanese in italics)

_Dokoro kiteki ga kimi ni _  
_Katari kakete suguru yasashii shikan_  
_Suko woru futareta hibi wa jojo ni_  
_Harema no sou kikaketeru_

_Bokura no you horuu_  
_Doko ni tadoritsuku_  
_Uumei no yukue_  
_Ii shoni sagashitai yo_

_Miageta matataki no shita_  
_Mugen kirabo shiafure _  
_Asureno habataki wa mou_  
_Suteri hajimate yuo_

_Sashi komu kourebi abite_  
_Hohou nareru so yo kaze ga mai utau_  
_Kigatsuke maitsu no manika_  
_Hohoi kyori wo aru ite kitare_

_Dou mado ino nami wa_  
_Doko ni nagaretsuku_  
_Senaka no yuuzuki_  
_Michi shirube sasayaita_

_Hirogaru kagayaki no hiwa_  
_Mirai ni tsudzuku kibou_  
_Asureno nami na chiwo ima_  
_Kimi te sugu hajimetai_

_Mou shitsuka retta nara_  
_Oideo itsu de mou boku wa kokode matte mui_  
_Ano toki no na mirai shizuku wa_  
_Keshite muda ja nai_  
_Yuuki saa_

_Miageta matataki no shita_  
_Mugen kirabo shiafure _  
_Asureno habataki wa mou_  
_Suteri hajimate yuo_

.:PoT and GA group:.

"We're here," Nanjirou exclaimed.

The others looked at him skeptically.

"You don't trust me on this, do you?" He asked them.

"This time there's actually a booth selling concert tickets," Natsume commented.

Rinko looked at the time, and then commented, "Let's go, we're already late."

As they approached the auditorium, a familiar voice stopped them.

"Hold it Sakura, you better not be with Natsume-sama and/or Ruka-sama here in this fundraiser," Sumire said firmly, stopping the group.

The group turned around, Mikan was the first to reply, "oh hey Permy!" Why are you here?"

"Well… I was strolling by this neighborhood, until I remember that Natsume-sama's cousin is in this school's fundraiser. So I wanted to see him, to know if he actually looks like Natsume-sama just like Ruka-sama said. My alice also smelled Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama," Sumire explained.

Everyone seemed to understand, Rinko told her, "well… Ryoma's performing in the auditorium, why won't you join us?"

"Alright, thank you for inviting me," Sumire told her then continued to talk to Mikan, "But I call dibs on sitting with Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!"

The group continued to come, until a certain banner caught Sumire's eye. It was Tomoka and her crew of fan girls holding a banner of a shoujo manga drawn Ryoma with a rose in his mouth.

"I will not be defeated!" She exclaimed, dragging the whole group to help her make a shoujo manga drawn Natsume banner.

.:Ryoma:.

Ryoma immediately sang the third song, with a quiet background music from Inui and Momo **(2)**.

Across my line  
sung by Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa)  
(originally English in the song is normal, Japanese is bolded, English is italics)

Step by Step Shining heart  
I can fly high far away

**Maiagaru BOORU no yukue wa wakaranai****  
**_I don't know where the soaring ball is_

**Mirai nante jiyuu na no sa**  
_Even in the future, it is free_

**Hateshinaku tsuzuku asu e Burning my life**  
_Continuing to the endless tomorrow Burning my life_

**Kagirareta KOOTO no ue chirabaru ase wa DAIYA**  
_On the restricted court, the scattered sweat is diamond_

**Isshun no kisetsu ni saiteru adabana**  
_In an instant season, the non-fruit-bearing-flower blooms_

**Dare ni mo yuzurenai takara**  
_A treasure that can't be handed to anyone__  
_  
**Hitori de wa koko made wa kitto korarenakatta**  
_If I'm by myself, I definitely can't reach here_

**Kitto akirameteita yo**  
_I will definitely had given up_

**Itsudemo issho ni itami wo oboeta nakama**  
_Always together, the comrades who experienced the pain_

Swing by Swing Sparking heart  
I can ride on final wave

**Toozakaru GOORU no saki made ikesou sa**  
_Reaching for the far-away goal in the future_

**Mukai kaze mo yoyuu dakara**  
_Because the facing wind is also composed_

**Kiwametai tashika na koto Lighting my fire****  
**_I want to go to the end, to be certain of something Lighting my fire_

**Kazarareta RUURU nante kyoukasho mitai na mono**  
_The decorating rule is something like the textbook_

**Okimari no mondai shika taiou dekinai**  
_I can't deal with it, the rule's problem_

**Jibun de kirihirakanakucha**  
_I can't open it by myself_

**Tada soko ni iru dake jya zutto kawaranai kedo**  
_Just staying here will never change anything_

**Chotto wakari hajimeta yo**  
_I understand that a little now_

**Shoubu tte nan nanoka nakama tte douiu koto ka**  
_What is a match about, what is a comrade for__  
_  
Step by Step Shining heart  
I can fly high far away

**Maiagaru BOORU no yukue wa wakaranai**  
_I don't know where the soaring ball is_

**Mirai nante jiyuu na no sa**  
_Even in the future, it is free_

**Hateshinaku tsuzuku asu e Burning my life**  
_Continuing to the endless tomorrow Burning my life_

Skip by Skip, Smashing Bump  
I can run on flaming way

**Fumikoeru RAIN no mukou ni aru mono**  
_The thing beyond this across line_

**Tashikametai kono hitomi de**  
_I want to confirm it with these eyes_

**Tabi wa mada owarijyanai**  
_The journey has not over yet_

I across my line

.:Narrator:.

After finishing the banner the group finally entered the auditorium. They noticed that the room was darkly lit, emphasizing the stage where Ryoma stood wearing his usual Seigaku tennis clothes and sang to an upbeat song.

Between you and me  
Sung by Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa) and Sakuno Ryuzaki  
(A/N: I've decided to only use the English version for this one, you'll understand it more)  
(lyrics are bolded)

~**Baby between you and me**~

As Ryoma started to sing, Sakuno came out from backstage and sang with him still in her costume with Ryoma's jersey on.

~**She was overflowing with joy  
Oh baby, baby, baby boy,  
He taught tennis to her,  
One day, two day, three day,  
Hit a ball, nice shot.**~

~**By coincidence, I discovered a rather clumsy fellow on a sunny sunday.  
Is she looking at the ball?  
Her grip is weird...**~ Ryoma sang

~**Aaaa... Ryoma saw me! How embarrassing!**~ Sakuno whined as she sang.

~**You have a long ways to go**~ Ryoma commented

~**Baby between you and me  
She was overflowing with joy  
Oh baby, baby, baby boy,  
He taught tennis to her,  
One day, two day, three day,  
Hit a ball, nice shot.**~ the couple sang once again.

Nanjirou and Ryoga grinned, at Ryoma's duet with the coach's granddaughter. Nanako and Rinko smiled at the cute pair. The gakuen Alice group only watched, with Sumire dazzled at Ryoma's great looks.

~**She was there again on a wednesday afternoon.  
I only acknowledge her will of wanting to learn.**~ Ryoma sang again.

Fuji gave the video camera to Arai and went backstage. A screen went down at the back wall of the stage, showing the times Ryoma watched Sakuno practice. Momo, noticed the screen and approached the singing pair.

"Hey, look at the screen at the back," He told them.

The two looked at the screen at the back. Ryoma smirked, Sakuno blushed harder. Fuji then took out a laser pointer, he handed it to Eiji who passed it to Ryoma. The prince took the pointer and turned it on.

~**Knees are too straight,  
Elbow too bend.  
Hair length is too long,  
Butt is too weird. **~ Ryoma continued to sing again as he pointed out her every mistake with the pointer. **(1)**

~**...Just as I thought I've gotten a piece of advice…**~ Sakuno whined again as she sang, bowing her head down to hide her embarrassment and blush.

~**You have a long long long ways to go**~ Ryoma once again commented his infamous catch phrase.

~**Baby between you and me  
She was overflowing with joy  
Oh baby, baby, baby boy,  
He taught tennis to her,  
One day, two day, three day,  
Hit a ball, nice shot.**~ The duet sang the chorus once again. Ryoma seemed to enjoy teasing her in the song. On the other hand, no matter how much Sakuno wanted to stop and hide from the embarrassment, she had no choice but to sing. After all it benefits the team.

~**And so, I was caught in a rain.  
Today is Friday, the food in my lunch box is fried.**~ Ryoma sang rapidly.

The screen changed into every time Ryoma ate one of Sakuno's bento. Escpecially the time he ate it during a rainy day.

~**The way of gripping a racket,  
Holding it from the top is called the Western grip, right?  
Holding it as though you're shaking hands is the Eastern grip.  
Point her in the direction,  
1, 2, 3 step up,  
I'll do my homework later...**~ Ryoma sang quite rapidly that it sounded like a rap. He slowed down his tempo in the last line as if he was told to do the work yet it never caught his interest.

~**Hey young man, occasionaly do revise your work!**~ Nanjirou shouted unconsciously thinking that the song Ryoma was singing still had a ways to go

~**Yeah! Don't be too arrogant!**~ Ryoma immediately retorted**  
**

He finally noticed that the people he didn't want here the most had appeared with an addition of two waitresses from the cosplay café and a green-haired girl.

~**Eh? Why are you guys here?**~ Ryoma asked questioningly, he was now a bit (very very little) nervous to continue.

Oishi noticed this, then whispered to the young prince, "Relax, Ryoma. Just finish the song."

~**Baby between you and me  
She was overflowing with joy  
Oh baby, baby, baby boy,  
He taught tennis to her,  
One day, two day, three day,  
Hit a ball, nice shot.  
Hit a ball, nice shot**~ the Ponta pair ended the song**  
**

Fuji later on put the last video on the screen. It was when Sakuno was actually able to hit a return against Horio and earn a point.

~**nice shot**~ Ryoma commented.

Sakuno bowed and left the stage.

As the curtains slowly came down, it was stopped by Ryoma's question, "So why are you here?"

"We're here to support you in the concert Ryoma," Rinko answered. Nanako smiled in agreement.

"Yeeeaaah," Ryoga and Nanjirou answered in unison sounding as if acting as Rinko's posy.

"I'm just here to see you suck at this the way you suck at tennis," Natsume answered with a smirk.

"Natsume, that's rude!" Mikan scolded Natsume.

"Hey! Don't shout at Natsume-sama!" Sumire scolded Mikan.

Ryoma glared then answered, "che."

"So, the so called, Prince of Tennis is afraid of a little challenge huh?"  
Natsume asked him.

"Natsume, I don't think you should keep on talking like that," Ruka told him.

"Alright, I'll take you on," Ryoma answered, he then left the stage to go to court A

"There will be a special intermission and match in Court A," Coach Ryuzaki told the crowd as she tried to figure out how to deal with the unexpected situation.

"Let's go, ore-sama wants to see that match," Atobe told his team.

* * *

**(1)** as in..when sakuno is doing the tennis position,her butt is moving in a funny way

**(2) **please refer to chapter 3 if you want to refresh your memory about what instrument they play.


	14. Cousin rivalry: Ryoma and Natsume

Yusuki: No wonder it took long to write and type out... well i learned alot while working on this, and **if there are any questions i either covered it on the plot or the Author's note in the end but if i didn't, please feel free to put in the review or pm me **Ryoma,

Ryoma: Yusuki does not own Prince of Tennis or Gakuen Alice, she merely owns the plot and the moves. Mada Mada

* * *

"Hey do you have an extra racket?" Natsume asked as he approached Ryoma.

"It's all the way in the changing room," Ryoma answered, too busy to look up as he tightened his shoe laces.

"You could use mine," Horio offered.

"Give it to me," Natsume told him.

Horio took out his racket, Natsume took it and used his alice, the racket burned to ashes.

"What the!" Horio exclaimed, astonished at the pile of ashes he used to call as his racket.

"It isn't an alice racket," Natsume said to himself **(1)**. He face Horio who was still devastated about the loss of his racket, and said, "get Ryoma's spare racket."

Horio was about to refuse but suddenly obeyed the order due to the 'do-it-or-else' look in Natsume's eyes. After a few muinutes of running to and from the changing room, the breathless Horio handed Natsume Ryoma's spare racket. Natsume once again took the racket handed to him and used his alice, the 'R' glowed and dimmed, soon it was replaced with a 'N'.

"Get ready to lose and weep cous'," Natsume told Ryoma as he headed to his side of the court.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_**(2)**__"Ryoga, Ryoma, this is your cousin Natsume. He's visiting from Japan. Why don't you welcome him by being nice and by playing with him?" Rinko introduced her two sons to Natsume._

_"Okay," The two boys said in unison._

_"Oh, and Ryoga?" Rinko said as she headed back inside._

_"Yes?" The young lad answered._

_"I'll be holding you responsible for the two younger ones. Take care of them," Rinko instructed the boy._

_"Okay," Ryoga answered._

_He then headed to the side of the court, which was shaded by an orange tree to rest, until a small tug stopped him._

_As he looked for the source of the tug, he saw his younger brother, then said," what is it chibisuke?" _

_"I want a match nii-chan," Ryoma told his older brother._

_"You still have lot's more to work on chibisuke, why won't you just play with Natsume?" Ryoga told Ryoma and gave him a tennis ball for the match._

_Ryoma took the ball, an extra racket and approached Natsume, who just looked bored._

_"Ne, do you want to play a match?" Ryoma asked his cousin as he handed the racket._

_"Whatever," Natsume replied and took the racket._

_"Rough or smooth?" Ryoma asked as the two of them approach the net._

_"Rough," Natsume answered._

_**(3)**__Ryoma spun the racket and the letter landed right side up. Ryoma hit an underhand serve, Natsume returned the shot. Ryoma readied to return, but the ball just passed right beside him._

_"Love-15," Ryoga said aloud._

_Natsume copied what he had seen Ryoma do with a powerful serve. Too bad for Natsume that he gave too much power, Ryoga called it an out . He tried once again, yet it was another out, letting Ryoma earn a point._

_"15-all," Ryoga said out loud._

_It was Ryoma's turn to serve. He did another underhand serve, yet a tad bit more powerful this time. Luck was on little Ryoma's side as the ball went in, by a few centimetres._

_"30-15," Ryoga said aloud._

_Natsume served once again, he was lucky enough for the ball to go in. Ryoma approached the ball, only to be tripped by his overalls._

_"30-all," Ryoga said again._

_Ryoma tried again his previous serve, with the same amount of power, he was able to land the ball beside the baseline._

_"40-30," Ryoga announced._

_Natsume wanted to win even more now, he gave enough power, as he droppped the ball for an underhand serve, he imagined the heat of how fast the ball would be as it passed by his opponent. In a blink of an eye the ball passed by Ryoma. Ryoga's jaw dropped, not knowing to call if it was in or out. As evidence, the ball Natsume hit gave a fading mark on the court, the ball itself was still bouncing a little, with burn marks._

_"Deuce," Ryoga announced, he took out another ball and tossed it to Ryoma._

_Failing to catch the ball, Ryoma chased it a bit and made an underhand serve. Getting the hang of it, Natsume returned the ball. Ryoma was already running to return the ball, as he hit it, he imagined the ball to freeze right after the net. The ball went flying, to Natsume's thinking, it'll be continuing it's flight for an out. Yet suddenly, the ball drops and cracks as if it was a fragile glass._

_"Game to chibisuke," Ryoga announced._

_Ryoma celebrated his first victory with his very own 'Mada Mada' catchphrase._

_"Ryoga! Ryoma! Natsume! Lunch is ready!" Rinko informed them._

_"Hn... looks like I win," Natsume said as he gave back the racket to Ryoma and headed back to the house._

_"Huh?" Ryoma questioned himself at his cousin's weird statement._

End of Flashback

* * *

"Rough or smooth?" Ryoma questioned as the two lads approached the net.

"Rough," Natsume answered.

Ryoma spun his racket.

"Another bet?" Ryoma asked once again as the racket spun.

"Yeah," Natsume answered him.

"If I lose*****, you and that group of yours leave me alone, including aniki and oyaji," Ryoma told him.

"Fine, but if I lose*****, you have to buy this rare special edition of my favourite manga or you owe me a favour," Natsume told him.

"Whatever," Ryoma answered.

The racket lands right-side up.

"One set match, Echizen to serve," the referee announced.

Ryoma took out a ball from his pocket and prepared for a twist serve . Outside the courts, more people joined to watch the unexpected match.

"Ne, Sakuno, what do you think they were talking about?" Tomoka asked Sakuno as the match started.

"Probably another bet, those two always make one before they play a match against each other," Rinko informed the two girls near her.

The ball bounced towards Natsume, making him unable to return the shot.

"15-love," the referee announced.

Ryoma did another twist serve, and yet again, Natsume was unable to return the shot.

"30-love," The referee annnounced.

Before Ryoma serves yet another ball, he offers to the boy on the other side of the court, "ne, Natsume. I could stop using my twist serve if you want."

"Don't, I wanna try returning it," Natsume answered.

"Ne, those two are really alike, huh Eiji-senpai," Momo asked him.

"It's like we're watching two ochibis fight each other," Eiji agreed as he watched.

"Ne, are you sure it isn't Echizen's twin? I mean he even has the cap and attitude," Horio asked Kachiro and Katsuo.

_Hn... may be we should recruit that kid, we could have better chances on winning the Nationals, _Atobe thought.

_Tch, those two are more different than you think, _Nanjirou thought as he heard the Seigaku members talk within eachother.

Ryoma hit another twist serve, Natsume approached it as the ball lands from it's first flight and hit a rising shot, Ryoma slid through the court.

"Drive B!" The freshmen shouted.

As he approached the net, Ryoma took a jump and executed a Drive B. Natsume readied himself yet the ball just passed by him. He then dashed to the ball and passed by it, before the crowd could bat a lash, Natsume was already there, ready to hit the ball. The ball landed just near the baseline.

"So, the baseline specialist finally showed himself," Ryoma muttered to his self.

"Baseline specialist!" The freshmen, regulars and Gakuen Alice group exclaimed.

"Well... yeah, Natsume's parents are avid tennis fans, the first time he visited us in our old home in Florida, he was already able to hit shots right beside the baseline during his first game. Oyaji saw his potential and decides to coach him along with chibisuke and me. It helped that he continued to practise." Ryoga explained non-chalantly.

As the group talked about Natsume's baseline shots, Ryoma earned another point.

"40-15," The referee announced.

Ryoma used another twist serve, Natsume then approached the ball as it lands and hit a rising shot. Ryoma then slid through the court and shot a Drive B. Natsume dashed quickly towards the net before the ball smashes and lobbed it towards the baseline. Ryoma gave a small, devious smile, he jumped up as if mimicking Momo's dunk smash, with the ball centimetres away.

"He's not going to make it!" Horio stated with frustration as he watched the young lad try to hit a smash.

As a few moments passed, the ball finally gets to Ryoma's racket's perpective, he then hit the ball straight down to Natsume with much power. The ball landed, Natsume positioned himself for an average shot. The ball stayed longer on the ground spinning. Suddenly, the ball shoots up towards Natsume. Natsume backed out of the ball's path.

"Game to Echizen, 1-love," the referee announced.

"What just happened?" Ruka asked himself as the two boys changed courts.

"Echizen tricked his cousin by playing familiar shots like the twist serve and Drive B where his cousin- Natsume -Natsume already knew how to counter-" Oishi explained with an interruption from Ruka.

"Then ochibi used a twist smash!" Eiji finished.

"But what's a twist smash?" Mikan asked.

"It's just like a twist serve but hit as a return or a smash, baka," Hotaru explained to her bestfriend.

Natsume finally hit an overhand serve, Ryoma readied for the shot but the ball just passed him in a flash leaving a mark beside him.

"Uhh... 15-love," The referee announced.

"What the heck was that?" Momo asked out loud.

"I don't really know," Eiji answered.

"Impressive, that shot exceeded the speed of my waterfall serve," Inui noted.

"Oshitari," Atobe faced Hyoutei's prodigy who held a speed-o-meter.

"250 km per hour," Oshitari read aloud.

"Looks like we have to train more to keep your record as fastest serve, ne, Chotaro," Shishido told his partner.

"Must be his new comet serve," Ryoga told them.

Natsume hit another comet serve, Ryoma tried to return the shot yet failed.

"30-love," the referee said aloud.

"Interesting, Hyuuga used his alice to make the serve incredibly faster," Hotaru commented.

As Natsume prepared to hit yet another comet serve, he faced his cousin and said, "hey, I could stop using this comet serve if you want."

"Che, I could return that," Ryoma retorted.

Natsume hit another comet serve, Ryoma tried to hit a rising shot yet the ball was still too heavy.

"40-love," the referee said again.

"I can't believe ochibi's earning a love game," Eiji said to himself.

Natsume hit another comet serve, Ryoma tried to hit a rising shot yet it was still too heavy.

"Match to Hyuuga, 1-all, " the referee announced.

As the match continues, both Ryoma and Natsume kept their service games earning a game count of 5-4. As Ryoma prepared to return Natsume's comet serve, he remembered something from the past, that made the two to give so much effort into losing as if they wanted to win.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Ne, Why'd you say you won when nii-chan said I won the match, loser?" Ryoma asked Natsume after Rinko left them to eat lunch._

_"'Cause, it's easy for a good player to just win, on the other hand a great player is able to lose even with the instinct to win if he willed it, dummy," Natsume answered as he took a bite off his grilled cheese._

_"'Kay, but wouldn't the player just not give any effort on winning?" Ryoma asked again._

_"Yeah, but it's hard to counter act the instinct to win chibisuke, and without any effort on winning would just be boring," Ryoga told his younger brother as he finished his slice of grilled cheese._

_"'Kay," Ryoma agreed and finished his glass of orange juice._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Natsume hit his comet serve, Ryoma prepared for a rising shot, yet the ball was still heavy that he still was unable to return it.

"15-love," the referee annnounced.

"Ryoma readied for Natsume's comet serve, he noticed Natsume igniting the ball the moment his racket made contact. As the ball lands, Ryoma positions himself for another try on the rising shot. The serve was as powerful and heated as it always been. Ryoma willed for the heat to stop during this hot, humid afternoon. Frost slowly covered the ball and soon the frost melted under the blazing sun. To Ryoma's discovery, the shot was lighter though, he was unlucky, for the ball lost it's balance and dropped.

"30-love," the referee said aloud.

Natsume once again hit a comet serve. Ryoma decided to counter with once again a rising shot. As the ball passes the net, Ryoma concentrated to freeze it. The ball continued to cross the court.

"Oi! Oi! The comet turned to a piece of ice, nya!" Eiji spoke in behalf of the surprised group of spectators.

"What! I don't beleive it! Sure, that kid's comet serve was just an illusion but how the heck can you explain it freezing on air?" Shishido exclaimed.

"I don't think it's that cool- hey, you should really try their cafe court's cakes, it's quite tasty." Gakuto commented.

Ryoma finally countered Natsume's comet serve, earning him a point.

"So, you've used your alice," Natsume stated as he prepared for another comet serve.

"Che," Ryoma muttered.

"30-15," the referee said aloud.

Natsume hit an over hand serve, Ryoma returned it. As Natsume returned the shot, the ball ignites to another "comet". Baffled about it, Ryoma was unable to concentrate hard enough to freeze the ball making the shot hard to return.

"40-15," the referee said again.

"Ne, Atobe, that kid may be useful with those comet shots of his," Oshitari informed Atobe as they spectated.

Natsume hit a comet serve, as Ryoma focused on the ball to freeze, he waited for Ryoma to do so. As the surface of the ball started to freeze, it was soon followed by tongues of flames. Ryoma found the ball once again heated and heavy, making him unable to hit a return.

"Game to Hyuuga, 5-all," the referee announced.

It was Ryoma's turn to serve, he hit a twist serve which was countered by Natsume's baseline lob. Ryoma returned it with a Drive B. Natsume then returned a cross court shot, aiming for the baseline. Ryoma ran to return it, he hit the ball with an exceeding amount of power. Natsume readied for a heavy shot but to his surprise, the ball suddenly drops down the court, staying on the ground frozen after the loud thud it made. The crowd all looked at the shot some with wonder, some with awe and others shocked and quizzed.

"Fssh... did that brat just immitated Captain's zero-shiki drop?" Kaidoh asked.

"I don't think so Kaidoh, Tezuka's zero-shiki drops are to drop about a foot away from the net 79 percent of the time. The one Echizen hit was a sudden drop after passing the net," Inui explained as he wrote vigorously on his notebook about his team mate's match.

"Nya, it didn't bounce at all and while it was moving it was being covered by glass," Eiji told the rest of the team.

"Looks like Natsume-sama's cousin has an alice too," Sumire said.

"Maybe he has the glass alice," Mikan suggested.

"More like the ice alice," Ryoga corrected her and continued to watch the game.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to pry, but what's an alice?" Oishi asked the Gakuen Alice students.

"Should we tell them? As in I don't know if we should, there might be a rule in the academy not letting us tell outsiders," Mikan asked the other alice users.

"There is. In the first division of the Gakuen Alice rule book, rule #6 dictates not a word is to be said about alice to outsiders," Hotaru stated, seeing Mikan's mood drop a bit, she continued, "but in sub-section G of rule #6 of the first division of the rule book states that alice users are able to tell about alice to family members."

"Okay!" Mikan exclaimed happily then continued, "since I'm an orphan, the regulars especially Syuusuke-nii-chan acts as my family!"

"And for some reason, she's happy and okay with that?" Ruka asked retorically.

"Okay! Syuusuke-nii-chan and senpai-tachi**(4)** listen up! An alice is a special power possessed by a person!" Mikan announced happily then continued, "then the person goes to Gakuen Alice to become a better user of that power!"

"Great! You just told what an alice is to everyone, idiot," Hotaru remarked sarcastically.

"Well, now that you think of it, Ryoma's alice fits his cool personality," Kachiro added.

"It also fits his other nickname here in Seigaku as Seigaku's ice prince," Horio added.

"But what bugs me is that Natsume's cousin, Ryoma doesn't go to the academy ," Mikan stated quizzically.

"Oh, that's easy, dear. You see Ryoma's alice is the fourth type. That's why he barely uses it, unless it's against Natsume, the use of it is so rare that neither the academy nor the AAO**(5)** are after him," Rinko explained.

"Yeah, okay we understood Alices but what's the fourth type?" Momo asked.

"Well... it's the type that affects a person's health and life span," Mikan explained.

Sakuno felt uneasy and worried about Ryoma's health already.

Mikan continued, "the more he uses the alice, the more sick he gets. He's just like Natsume huh?" Her expression suddenly became a bit more depressed as she mutters, "Natsume always uses his alice and he's always on a mission because of the school, then he becomes even more sick, sometimes he gets a fever, it's even worst when he coughs up blood."

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru shot her with the baka gun then said, "Idiot , you're making all of us depressed, especially that twin-braided girl wearing a Seigaku jersey and green mini, mini skirt. You also made us miss the game."

In the end, Ryoma won the game with his new drop shot, the game count was now 6-5. Natsume hit a comet serve, which was quickly frozen by Ryoma's ice alice. Ryoma then readied to return, yet the ball immediately blazed into flames. making him unable to return the shot.

"15-love," the referee said aloud.

Natsume continued to use comet serve with his alice focused on the ball if ever Ryoma attempts to freeze it.

Natsume served an overhand serve once again, Ryoma watched it carefully focusing on the ball. The moment Natsume's racket made contact with the ball, it suddenly froze, causing the ball to drop on Natsume's side of the court.

"30-15," the referee said.

Ryoma once again froze the ball the moment Natsume made contact with it via the racket, not wanting to lose, Natsume heated up the ball. Ryoma returned it with his new drop shot.

"30-all," the referee said aloud.

"How do you think Ryoma-sama makes that drop?" Tomoka asked Sakuno, who just watched.

"I don't know, but aren't you worried Ryoma-kun might be ill if he continues to use his alice?" Sakuno whispered worriedly.

"Echizen makes the drop by freezing the ball and the water particles around it making it more heavy for a sudden drop," Inui explained after taking out his binoculars.

"Saa... just like a sudden drop of an icicle," Fuji commented.

"Then, let's call it the absolute zero, Ryoma turns the surrounding of the ball to be too cold that it drops, just like the temperature absolute zero which is -273.15 degrees Celcius," Nanako explained.

Due to Natsume's alice, the court was much more heated adding to the 40 degrees Celcius temperature. His comet serves were now inevitable and without Ryoma's frosts. Though, Ryoma gained luck and was able to cool down the court. He was able to freeze the comet close enough that Natsume didn't see the frost and for his racket to hit an absolute zero drop. Natsume noticed the frost covering the ball the moment it crossed the net, he qickly melted it, the ball then started to fall far away from the net enabling Natsume to hit a baseline lob.

"40-30," the referee said aloud.

Eventually Natsume won the game by countering Ryoma's absolute zero shot.

"Tiebreaker, Echizen to serve," the referee announced.

"GO! FIRE PRINCE OF G.A!" Sumire cheered.

"Oh yeah? GO! SEIGAKU'S ICE PRINCE!" Tomoka cheered.

"Tomo-chan, I think prince of tennis or tennis prince fit Ryoma much better," Sakuno muttered to her bestfriend, too embarassed about Tomoka's rivalry with a seaweed haired girl.

Both lads continued to exchange points, not letting their opponent to score twice in a row. Finally the score count was 5-5.

"Alright! It's finally the best time to cheer!" Tomoka said excitedly as she unfolded her banner. After unfolding the banner with a shoujo drawn Ryoma and word 'Victory! Ryoma-sama!' Tomoka started to cheer, "Hooray! Hooray! Ryoma-sama! Victory! Victory! Ryoma-sama!"

"Hey! Well then, I'll cheer for Natsume-sama!" Sumire countered and unfolded her banner with a shoujo drawn Natsume and words 'Fight, it's your day, Natsume-sama!" Sumire then cheered, "Hooray! Hooray! Natsume-sama! Victory! Victory! Natsume-sama!"

While the two fangirls had a cheering contest, Ryoma served a twist serve. Natsume countered the serve with a rising shot which was returned by Ryoma's Drive B. Natsume returned it with a straight shot, Ryoma found this as a good opportunity for his absolute zero drop shot. Too weak to use his alice, Natsume dove to the net and hit a lob. Suddenly Ryoma hit a Drive D, earning a point.

"6-5," the referee said aloud.

Natsume then served a comet serve, which was countered by Ryoma aided by his alice. The two continue to rally on the baseline. Ryoma went closer then returned the shot, Natsume readied as if nothing changed, the ball never had a second flight and rolled on the court in a curve.

"Game, set, match to Echizen, seven games to five," the referee announced.

The two cousins shook hands, with Natsume who muttered, "looks like I win," and Ryoma inwardly cursing.

"Woohoo! Ryoma-sama won! What'd you have to say to that seaweed haired girl?" Tomoka cheered, then faced Sumire, hands on her hips.

"First of all, don't call me 'seaweed haired girl' !" Sumire scolded with her hand on her hips. She then continued, "I prefer-"

"To be called Permy!" Mikan interrupted.

"That's right, Perm- wait what?" Sumire agreed, her eyes widened to her realization and started to scold Mikan instead, "STOP ANNOYING AND INTERRUPTING ME, SAKURA!"

"Aren't you glad Ryoma-sama won, Sakuno?" Tomoka questioned the person beside her. "Huh? Sakuno? Where'd you go?" Tomoka said in realization.

"Second, at least I'm not talking to nobody, and third, Natsume-sama is that awesome to have a close game with that Ryoma-sama of yours without having to practise!" Sumire retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Tomoka argued.

"Yeah!" Sumire retorted.

Tomoka stuck out her tongue. Meanwhile, as Ryoma exited the court, a certain Tinkerbell cosplaying, twin braided girl congratulated him as she wore his jersey amd held a can of grape ponta.

"G-good g-game, R-ryoma-kun. H-here, I s-still owed you from the one y-you ordered at the cafe," Sakuno said and gave him the can of grape ponta.

Ryoma took the can and thanked her.

"Everyone, please return to your previous activities. The concert will be continuing in five minutes," Coach Ryuuzaki announced.

"You got everything on the match, right, Arai?" Fuji asked his kouhai (underclassman) who held the video camera.

"Yes, senpai," Arai answered.

"Kabaji, wake up Jirou, that guy slept all through the match. Nevermind about recruiting the kid, Oshitari," Atobe told his team mates.

"Uis," Kabaji obeyed.

* * *

**(1) **an alice racket is way different that a regular one it doesn't get affected by one's alice and it could transmit the alice around the racket.

**(2) **Ryoma and Natsume are the age of four, while Ryoga is already twelve, Natsume's Mom and Ryoma's mom are sisters but Rinko never gained an alice though it was passed on to Ryoma, it also explains why Ryoma has the fourth type.

**(3) **this match isn't like the usual since Ryoma and Natsume are both pretty young to hold a set of 6 games, so they serve alternately after a point in the game (i.e. 15-30)

**(4) **senpai-tachi is plural for senpai

**(5) **AAO stands for the Anti-alice Organization.

*** **_"If I lose, you and that group of yours leave me alone, including aniki and oyaji," Ryoma told him.  
__"Fine, but if I lose, you have to buy this rare special edition of my favourite manga or you owe me a favour," Natsume told him._

No... it wasn't a typo about their 'if I lose' part... either go to the second flashback or read this: 4-year-old Natsume states that a good player knows how to win but a great player is able to lose with effort to win. (kind of countering the urge to win when you really want to) In the end the two boys stuck with this and has been betting with eachother with their 'whoever wins, loses the bet' rule.


	15. Encore! Another musical intervention!

Yusuki: I am back! I can't believe I'm actually publishing this, I mean I thought I lost all hope into publishing here but I am able to add chapters once again! If only I am able to put a new story (there's this FFN error 2)... Anyways, to those who likes the 'Our Sweet Little Memory Box' collection (RyoSaku, the one with 500 miles) There are two new ones (#3 and #5) in my website's or the link at my profile. I mean I can't believe I miss everyone of you readers!

Ed: Shut up Mazui, I finally had peace and quiet!

Yusuki: I miss you too ED! XP Anyways, **Ryoma's Fan girl banner **(the Pic..) **is found! It's link is in my profile! **

Conan: Glad you're back Yu-chan, but let us all keep in mind the victims in Japan!

Yusuki: That's right! Oh by the way! I finished the official last chapter of this! but please continue to read it for the omake's Imma make! Ryoma~

Ryoma: Yusuki doesn't own Prince of Tennis, Konomi does... Mada Mada Dane. By the way, this is apparently dedicated to all those who reviewed in her help chapter (the one deleted). Che, you know who you are.

Yusuki: that's rude! But since you're Ryoma, you are forgiven. Thank you so much hpgrl95,youneednottoknow, ryosaku echsaki, and AznMistress!

* * *

The crowd soon filled up the auditorium. Rinko, Nanako, Najirou, Ryoga, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, and Sumire sat somewhere near the middle of the auditorium; far enough not to be trampled by the fans of both female and male regulars and near enough to have a good view of the stage. On the other hand, Atobe and the Hyoutei regulars sat at the back, in the corner. The room dimmed, suddenly, the spotlight flashed in the middle of the stage showing a young lady wearing a purple peplos fastened by golden circular pins for each sleeve. The peplos reached up to her knee with a purple sash around her waist (also pinned by the same circular golden pin on her right side). The outfit was accompanied by gladiators; her hazel hair put on a high ponytail with gentle curls.

"Hello everyone!" The girl greeted excitedly. "Did you enjoy our special and not so little bonus? 'Cause I sure did. I'm just here to give two announcements; due to the Echizen family rivalry match, court D's pet contest may be delayed for the sake of those who are part of our audience that wanted to join. Also we will be having another break, since our lead singer, Ryoma Echizen participated in the match and needs to regain energy." She explained.

Another spotlight grew to the right side of the stage as another young lady approached the center of the stage. She wore what seemed like a light blue night dress with puffed sleeves and a blue ribbon around the empire cut. She also wore a blue ribbon that tied her sandy hair in a half ponytail and blue flats.

"Ne, Kawari-chan, we're disappointing our audience, both the boys' captain and our captain decided for us to perform!" The other girl told Kawari. She then continued, mostly talking to the crowd, "Please sit back and relax, we will be having a special bonus played by the girls' regulars. I'm Sonoko Fujioka, the girls' vice-captain, and I'm glad to present to you the girl regulars playing 'see you again'!" Sonoko announced.

"Featuring our girl rookie Sakuno Ryuzaki as the lead vocals!" Kawari exclaimed.

"W-what?" Sakuno quietly exclaimed backstage.

"You'll do great, Saku-chii, you're the best singer out of all of us," the previous pink-haired Maître'D tried to encourage her.

"Eisuki's right you know, don't worry, we'll all be there with you," said by the girl wearing a turquoise genie costume.

"Let's rock the house!" Kawari exclaimed, as she left the stage and approached the girls who stood backstage.

"That's right, good luck everyone," Sonoko told them as she followed Kawari.

"Eh, b-but senpai-tachi, why me? You all have great voices, I'm sure you could do better than me," Sakuno told them as she tried to sneak away from the limelight.

"Chillax Ryuzaki, you'll do great, even Imai-senpai's statistics on this is on your favour," said by a blue haired Cheshire cat.

"That's right Ryuzaki-san, I'm sure you'll make this song in your favour," the girl wearing an abstract designed dress said.

"That is of course, if you don't mess up the song because we're all counting on you, Ryuzaki-tan to please the audience. Else, you'll be humiliated in front of the more than fifty people," the girl with a pink Chinese traditional robe told her.

Sakuno gulped, she then felt a reassuring hand rest on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki, that fake Lolita is surely just trying to jinx you," the blue-haired girl said once again.

"Thanks, Momoka-senpai," Sakuno thanked her.

"I apologize for my tardiness," a preppy girl with gold pixie hair said as she entered from the backstage door.

"Oh, Temari-bochou, you made it!" Kawari exclaimed.

"Now that you're here, Kouzuki-san, please change into this," the genie cosplayer said as she handed Temari an outfit.

Temari took the girl version of the mad hatter and muttered, "Thank you, Ootori-san."

She then left and changed from her preppy outfit to the given outfit.

"Eisuki, let's go liven things up," Momoka told her older sister.

Soon both the blue –haired Cheshire cat and the pink-haired Cheshire cat left for the stage.

Two girls entered from the right side once again. This time, the crowd saw twins one with blue hair and the other with pink. Both were wearing a mid-thigh strapless, baby doll dress with black horizontal stripes until the empire cut. The dress was either dark purple or cerulean blue designed like an oversized tutu with a black lace underneath, aside from the fitted top half. They wore black cat-ear headbands, yellow loose neckties, black fingerless gloves, dark purple or cerulean knee socks with the same black horizontal stripes, and long black military boots. The two than picked up their slick black electric guitars with the grinning Cheshire cat printed on the side.

Too hyper to just watch, Eiji also came on the stage and announce the regulars' names the moment Momoka and Eisuki played practice cords, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Kirini twins, Momoka-chan and Eisuki-chan!"

Momoka and Eisuki bowed and continued to play some more chords. Some guys hooted as they saw a blushing young lady wearing a silk turquoise off shoulder top only reaching below her chest. Her hair is parted into two sides, the bigger half on the left in a wavy fashion; it was styled into a low ponytail by gold hair ties, one near to the tip, the other staying near her shoulder. To finish it off, she wore a turquoise headband with a blue jewel in the middle; the stone was outlined by gold. In addition, she wore gold earrings and gold flats. She picked up her blue bass and tried to play out a chord, only to be stopped by her embarrassment as she heard:

"Genie-san, my only wish is for us to be together!" One boy said.

"Yo, Jasmine, screw Aladdin, why won't we go for a magic carpet ride." Another boy hollered.

"If I steal you lamp, will you be mine?" One shouted.

Getting irritated, Eisuki played nearer to her best friend.

"Just ignore them, Shizuka, they're just low-lives," she whispered.

Amazingly, the nervous and embarrassed Shizuka began to play confidently, not bothering with the boys' comments.

Seeing his classmate's confidence rise, Eiji announced, "Playing the bass is non-other than the girls' mama figure, Shizuka Ootori!"

Shizuka bowed as if she gave a traditional respectful bow of appreciation; after that, she continued to play. A short haired girl in a pink kimono-like outfit with the bottom part puffed in a big mid-thigh skirt. Her sleeves too long to show her hands, her dark blue obi tied into a big bow; she wore high knee socks and the traditional wooden slippers. She childishly scurried to her electric piano, with baby steps, which some of the crowd found adorable. She then played a piece from Bach fugue in D minor.

"My adorable kouhai, Karin Kujyou!" Eiji announced as he gave her a bear hug.

Karin took the microphone and acknowledged the crowd as she waved her hand in a 'hello' gesture.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoyed the concert so far!" She said in a cute tone.

Soon, the crowd's comments about Karin's cuteness fainted as the guys saw their Greek 'goddess' Kawari as she entered the stage and approached the set of drums. She played a rhythmic tune that matched very well with Momoka, Eisuki and Shizuka's tune, with Karin's soft piano accents. She ended off her practice play with the drumstick twirling in air like a majorette's baton.

The moment she caught it, the crowd applauded with Eiji announcing, "You already met her Seigaku Party's Greek goddess, Kawari Tsukaima ~nya!"

Kawari rose up her hand, and gave the crowd the sign of the horns. Soon, the stage lights dimmed, the girl regulars' fainted. Suddenly, on the side of the stage, the spotlight focused on Temari. She played the start of 'Black diamond' by Mizuki Nana. She wore a black silk top hat with a pink sash around it saying '10% off' tucked in; an open red-coat showing the frilled sleeves of her lavender blouse; a chestnut brown pin-striped pleated skirt that reached her mid-thigh; knee length socks, one red, the other purple; and red military boots.

"Ladies and gents let me present to you the heir of Kouzuki Groups, Temari Kouzuki!" Eiji announced.

Temari bowed. Soon, Sonoko entered the stage.

"Let me take it from here, Kikumaru-san," she said as she took the microphone away from him.

"Now, everyone, one regular be working behind the scenes today," Sonoko informed the crowd as a screen descended behind the girls. "And I really want you to meet her, since she will be our tech wiz. Everyone please meet Ms. Data-tech, Suzuki Imai!" She introduced. "Arai, take a good shot of her," she instructed.

The screen on the back showed the entrance to the backstage. Soon, there appeared a girl standing in front of two laptops and the stage's A/V system.

"Imai-senpai," Arai called out, the spectacled girl turned around.

Her hair was fashioned in a bun by a red ribbon, she wore an abstract dress; with a red turtle neck down to her shoulders, then a navy blue continuation down to waist by a thin belt, navy blue ¾ sleeves, ending with a white skirt that reached to her knees designed with blue and yellow stripes with yellow and orange diamond print. As for her shoes, she wore red pumps.

"Sonoko, if you continue to film me, I will delete the background video you wanted and put some psychedelic art," Suzuki warned.

On the other hand a certain group of children seemed amused by this spectacled girl.

"Hotaru, do you know her?" Mikan asked her best friend.

"She's my cousin," Hotaru informed them frankly.

"Blackmailing must be in the Imai girls' blood," Ruka muttered, unfortunately being heard by the two raven-haired children.

"Ruka, you idiot," Natsume muttered.

"What did you say, bunny boy?" Hotaru asked as she held out the newest photos of the 'Ruka Nogi Collection'.

"Nothing," Ruka lied.

Back on stage, Sonoko replied, "Alright, alright, we'll start."

She left once again and dragged out the blushing Sakuno who wore a Tinkerbell outfit with Ryoma's jersey.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan I didn't you traded your jersey for a new guys' jersey," Sonoko told both her kouhai and the crowd.

"Ano… eto… I-it isn't m-mine s-senpai," Sakuno stuttered.

"It isn't yours? Then it must be a boy regular's," Sonoko said.

"Boy regular?" Eiji and Eisuki exclaimed.

"Sakuno-chii has possessive boyfriend!" Eisuki deducted, emphasizing the word 'boyfriend' as she bear hugged Sakuno.

"Our little Ochibi is growing up!" Eiji shouted from backstage as he confirmed through the boy regulars who has their jersey.

The crowd stayed silent, most amused aside from Ryoma's fan girls who debated to either the RyoSaku pair or deal with it; knowing that their president is Sakuno's best friend. Suzuki entered the stage with Sakuno's fairy wings.

"Ryuzaki," Suzuki said as she approached the girl. "Echizen's jersey, hand it over," she instructed as she handed Sakuno the fairy wings.

"O-okay," Sakuno said and handed over Ryoma's jersey as she took the wings.

Suzuki came forward holding out a jersey tempting fan girl to grab it.

"Ryoma Echizen's jersey will be auctioned off at court C," she announced before taking her leave.

"Alright, let's rock," Sonoko announced.

See you again  
Sung by Sakuno Ryuzaki, Sonoko Fujioka, and Kawari Tsukaima  
Originally by Miley Cyrus  
(**Adjustments in bold**; _lyrics in italics_)

Kawari and Shizuka soon gave a steady beat with the bass and drums.

_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_

Sonoko sung the moment she sensed Sakuno's insecurity. She swayed in order to keep rhythm.

_I have a heart that will never be tamed_

The two vocalists sung.

_I knew you were something special when you spoke my name  
I can't wait to see you again_

Kawari threw her drumstick up in the air signaling Temari to cover for her. By the time the stick lands, Temari already caught it, ready to play the drums.

_I've got a way of know when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes (can't wait)_

The image of Ryoma's golden orbs began to fade in the screen.

_Oh, I can't wait to see you again  
the last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down.  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

Sonoko and Kawari sung a bit more loudly, showing Sakuno the concert is just for the fun of it. Soon she joined in. Unknown to her, events when she blushed by something Ryoma may have said as she sung the line:

_Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me.  
My best friend __**Tomo **__said, "Oh, she's just being __**Saku**__."_

Sonoko and Kawari changed the lyrics a bit which Sakuno quickly caught into.

_The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest 'til then  
(oh, whoa, whoa)  
I can't to see you again_

Sakuno sang by herself not knowing about all the RyoSaku moments in the video shown behind her.

_I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
when you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_

Sonoko sung.

_I'm not mind reader but I'm readin' the signs that …_

Kawari sung. Later on singing all together as they sang:

_You can't wait to see me again  
The last time freaked out,  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me.  
My best friend __**Tomo **__said, "Oh, she's just being __**Saku**__."_

_The next to time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself_

Sakuno sang with full confidence, not noticing a few glares from Ryoma's fan club.

_My heart can't rest 'til then_

Sonoko and Kawari echoed. Sakuno then joined.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, I, I can't wait to see you again_

Soon Eisuki and Momoka who were across each other slowly approached the center of the stage. The pair did a back flip as they played; switching spots as Temari's drumming was emphasized.

_The last time I freaked out_

Sakuno sung as the Kirini twins followed with one loud chord.

_I just kept looking down_

Sakuno sung as she pointed to the floor with Kawari and Sonoko copying her, The Kirini twins strummed as they too pointed down.

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

Sakuno sung in a cute tone admitting her stuttering as she blushed.

_Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me_

Sonoko and Kawari sung with Sakuno ending the line:

_My best friend __**Tomo **__said, "Oh, She's just being __**Saku**__"  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

The two older girls began once more with Sakuno finishing the line

_My heart can't rest 'til then_

_Whoa, whoa, I-I can't wait to see you again_

The three vocalists ended.

They all bowed as the crowd cheered loudly. As the girl regulars exited the stage, Fuji came.

"Saa… due to the big RyoSaku announcement, we all kind of jumped on Echizen, also suffocating him. As you can see, I'm kind of… stalling…. If someone in the audience wants to perform, you are free to do so." Fuji ranted, waiting for someone to volunteer.

…_Cricket…Cricket….SNAP!_

The spotlight shone on the far back corner.

"My team will perform," a certain grey-haired teen volunteered.

"Oh, hey, Atobe-san, I didn't know Hyoutei is here," Fuji said as the Hyoutei team approached the stage.

Atobe took the mic, and then said, "If you think they're good, be awed by Hyoutei Eternity's performance!"

Fujouri (Irrationally)  
Sung by Hyoutei Eternity  
(**bolded is Japanese**; _italics is English_)

**Akireta kao de mitsumetenai de  
Sukoshizuka na basho de hanashi aou yo  
**_Don't stare at me with that shocked look on your face  
Let's just talk at a bit of a quiet place_

**Koko de nani shiteru wake mo nai keredo kimazusa de kotoba ushinau  
Iiwake suru hima ne nege michi sae ushinatteru  
**_There's no reason for what I'm doing here; in awkwardness, words will be lost  
And there's no time for excuses—you're losing your way out._

**Aa da no kou da no iwarete ichikara zenbu hanashite kore ijyou nani ga hoshii  
Iraira shiteru furi de kono mama ayafuya ni natte  
Yurusaretai chotto fujouri demo kamawanai  
**_We've been called this, and we've been called that  
Starting from the beginning, what more could you want?  
I grow a bit uncertain when you're acting as though you're angry  
I want you to let this happen—even if it's a little irrational, does it matter?_

**Someta kao shite akubi shinai de  
Imasugu akari keshite katariaou ka  
**_Don't yawn with that cool look on your face  
With all light now gone, shall we talk?_

**Betsu ni nani shitai wake ja nai keredo kimochi  
Chotto fuan de motomeru  
Dakiyoseru te furi haraware nigeru you ni senaka mukeru  
**_Feeling a bit of anxiety, you demand why~  
but there's no particular reason for what I want to do  
You shake hand out of mine; as though you'll escape, you turn your back on me_

**Aa shite kou shiteitatte aishite koishiteru nante  
Kuzu ni naru uso ni mamire  
Ikinari kuchibiru ubatte ima'n tokoro wa yurushite  
Itsumoto toori no konna Fujouri demo ii ja na?  
**_You say do it like that, you did it like this  
Covered in lies, things like loving and falling in love is a waste  
Yet it's okay here for me to suddenly captureyour lips  
As per usual, evenif this is irrational, isn't it right?_

**Aa da no kou da no iwarete ichikara zenbu hanashite kore ijyou nani ga hoshii  
Iraira shiteru furi de kono mama ayafuya ni natte  
Yurusaretai chotto demo ii  
Aa shite kou shiteitatte koishiteru nante  
kuzu ne naru uso ni mamire  
Ikinari kuchiburu ubatte ima'n tokoro wa yurushite  
Itsumo toori no konna fujouri demo ii ja nai  
**_We've been called this, we've been called that  
Starting from the beginning, what more could you want?  
I grow a bit uncertain when you're acting as though you're angry  
I want you to let this happen—even a bit, a little bit, is okay  
You say you do it like that, you did it like this  
Covered in lies, things like loving and falling inlove is a waste  
Yet it's okay here for me to capture your lips  
As per usual, even if this is irrational, isn't it alright?_

The audience was silent, well almost. There were five or six people clapping loudly in admiration. It was probably with awe, sure; disbelief, sure; an enemy or rival, sure. It was just too shocking—appalling for the audience to react soon.

"You hear that brat? Your audience is too awed by my band's prowess. I bet you can't even do that." Atobe challenged.

"I'll take you on," Ryoma told him as the tennis prince appeared from the side of the page.

"Good, the rules are the performance with the most shocked audience wins and the opponent has no right to cheer. Winner gets a peck on the cheek by the girl of their choice," Atobe told him, later on pointing at the girl Seigaku regulars. "Prepare to lose, because I'll be taking that fairy."

"You sure you want that? 'Cause I'll make sure Ryuzaki is far away from you." Ryoma retorted in an arrogant way with a hidden hint of anger.

"Whatever. Here to beat Ore-sama's awesome prowess, the brat Ryoma Echizen," Atobe announced.

"Che," Ryoma muttered as he and the rest of the boy regulars get into position, with the exception of Fuji who was video-taping and Taka and Kaidoh who were managing their assigned courts.

As he got hold of the mic, he announced, "I like winning." He then gave the audience one cold, hard stare as he continued, "You screw this one up, get ready to be my practice targets for my twist serves and drives."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What is a Maître'D?**  
A "Maître'D" (pronounced as may-tur-dee) is the head waiter/waitress of a restaurant

**I did not get your honourifics?  
**I need not to explain -san, -chan and -kun... as a person of anime, you should know these...  
-senpai = _upper classman  
_-kouhai = _lower classman  
_senpai-tachi = _plural for senpai (same as for kouhai-tachi)  
_-tan = _cute way of saying -chan (implying that by saying this, you are cute)  
_-chii = _just like -tan but used in a way that you are implying that one (the other) is cute  
_-bochou_ = captain  
_Just for the sake of it:  
Ore-sama = _Atobe's way of saying 'I' or 'me'... -sama is a honourific used for high respect, Ore is a guy's way of saying 'I' or 'me'_

**What is a peplos?  
**It's a girl version on a toga... y'know the greek days

**You're kidding me girl regulars?  
**Well... where else do you want me to put Sakuno in? You'll see them anyway so brief discription of them now... (names are in Western form)  
**Temari Kouzuki: **captain of the girl's team; cosplay is girl version of Mad hatter; plays the violin, piano and drums; the heir of a rich company  
**Sonoko Fujioka: **vice-captain of the girl's team; cosplay is Wendy from Peter Pan; vocals  
**Shizuka Ootori: **cosplay is Jasmine from Aladdin  
**Kawari Tsukaima: **cosplay is Meg from Hercules  
**Suzuki Imai: **cosplay is Frannie Robinson from Disney's Meet the Robinsons  
**Karin Kujyou: **The team's manager; cosplay is Mulan  
**Eisuki Kirini: **Cosplay is Cheshire cat (Disney version); Momoka's twin  
**Momoka Kirini: **Cosplay is Cheshire cat (Tim Burton version); Eisuki's twin


	16. FINALE: Ryoma's Response

Yusuki: Oh my goodness! I can finally publish this! You have now idea how frustrated I got about the last song. I had to track down the english translations from youtube comments and piece it all together. Y'know someone's gotta publish a polished and completed translated lyrics for 'We love Seigaku' . I mean, I found the Seishun school anthem looking for translated 'We love Seigaku' lyrics. Grr... to the song! I used to love it but now it's just frustrating!

Ed: Blah blah blah. Oh shut up! Put that in the author's notes! By the way, how was Cedar Point?

Yusuki: It was great! I had so much fun with the roller coasters! I do admit- oh golly! Ed just asked about an event in my life! Conan, you're in-charge if ever I faint! (faints)

Conan: Well, as people heard, there will be **omakes or extras for this fanfic**. However, **this is the official last chapter**.

Ed: Knowing Mazui she'd prolly be crying out of sadness or crying out of joy since she finished this.

Conan: Moving on. Echizen-san, the disclaimer please.

Ryoma: Mada mada da ne. Mazui does not own Prince of tennis; Konomi does.

* * *

Soon the boys captured the stage. Momo, Eiji and Kaidoh played what seemed like practice strums. Before the real concert continued, Ryoma gave a little announcement.

"Just to let you know, I never lose." He said.

Almost every student shuddered from the cold and evil daggers he shot at them.

**I want it all**  
Sung by Ryoma Echizen (Sakurada Dori)  
(**bolded is English**; _italics is Japanese; _**_bolded italics are original English lyrics_**)

_Dare demo nai ze  
_**There is no one that is like me**  
_Ore wa ore sa sore dake  
_**I am who I am, that is all**

_Dare ni mo makenai  
_**I won't loose from anyone**  
_24-7 KOOTO de wa  
_**24/7 I'm on the court**

_ANTA tsuyoi no?  
_**You are strong?**  
_Ore ne TENISU oshiete yo  
_**then teach me tennis!**  
_RAFU ka SUMUSU ka  
_**Rough or Smooth?**  
_Suki na hou wo ANTA ni ageru yo  
_**your favourite will face up.**

_BOORU ga kaze wo kiru oto  
_**the sounds of the ball cutting the wind**  
_Kikoeta son shunkan_  
**could be heard in that instant**  
_Katte ne hairu SUICCHI_  
**I switch the match to my own favour**  
_YES, I DO. I WANT IT ALL._

_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne  
_**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
_sonnanja nukenai yo_  
**it's like that, you can't escape**  
_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne_  
**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
**_NOBODY BEATS ME IN TENNIS_**

_Doko demo ii yo_  
**everywhere is fine**  
_ushi kaishite misenai yo_  
**I'll return your attacks, just watch!**

_KAKKO warui ne_  
**You're in bad shape, aren't you?**  
_Nani honki ne natten yo?_  
**Has it become something serious?**

_ANTA yoi tsuyoi_  
**I'm stronger than you**  
_Yatsu to yatta koto aru yo_  
**I've defeated you**  
_Ima yori motto_  
**from now on even more**  
_GAKI no koro data komoshin nai_  
**I won't advance because I'm a child**

_Koetai YATSU ga irunda_  
**There's a person I want to surpass**  
_Tooku de kaze wo ukete_  
**Far away I'll catch that wind and...**  
_Warette miteiru YATSU wo_  
**smile, you'll see!**  
**_YES, I DO. I WANT IT ALL__._**

_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne_  
**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
_Hanashi ni nan nai yo ne_  
**just talking is useless**  
_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne_  
**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
_ANTA yowai ne_  
**You are weak!**

_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne_  
**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
_Ase hitotsu kake nai yo_  
**Sweat! You're not the best yet**  
_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne_  
**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
**_NOBODY BEATS ME IN TENNIS_**

_Kokoro de umereta kaze ga  
_**when the wind that is born in my heart**  
_karada wo tsutsunda toki_  
**surround my body**  
_hontou no ore ga mezameru_  
**my true self will awaken**  
**_YES, I DO. I WANT IT ALL._**

_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne  
_**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
Sonnanja nukenai yo  
**It's like that, you can't escape**  
_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne_  
**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
_ANTA yowai ne!_  
**You're weak!**

_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne  
_**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
_Hanashi ni nan nai yo ne_  
**just talking is useless**  
_Mada mada da ne Mada mada da ne_  
**No, not yet; no, not yet**  
**_NOBODY BEATS ME IN TENNIS_**

By the end, the band was given a silent, applause.

"I'll be taking my prize later, monkey king," the prince told Atobe.

"And when I thought that boy couldn't get anymore arrogant," Nanjirou tsk'd.

"Well, at least it's almost true," Nanako sweatdropped.

"Okay people, now you can scream as loud as you can after this song!" Momo announced.

**Yakusoku**  
sung by Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa)  
(**bolded** for english, _italics for japanese_)

**~"good bye" is a promise we make~** _  
~sayonara wa itsuka deau~_

**~in order to meet again some day~** _  
~tame no yakusoku~_

**~without showing any tears~ **_  
~namida wa misenai de~_

**~let's start walking~ **_  
~arukidasu~_

**~each onto our path~ **_  
~sorezore no michi wo susumou~_

**~we will fulfill our dreams~ **_  
~yume wo kanaerudane~_

**~I remember when we first met~ **  
_~hajimete deatta toki wo oboeteiru~_

**~you told me a lie~ **  
_~ uso oshieraretari~_

**~and suddenly ran away~ **  
~ikinari hashirasareta~

**~to tell the truth~** _  
~shoujiki icchaeba~_

**~that was quite a bad impression~ **  
_~warito aku inshou~_

**~where as your gentleness~** _  
~yasashikatta no wa~_

**~is almost like Seigaku's mama~** _  
~Seigaku no haha kurai~_

**~when did I start liking this place so much?~ **  
_~itsu no ma ni konna ne ore koko ga suki ni natteta?~_

**~to the point that I believe we share the same future~ **  
_~ onaji mirai ga arutte shinjiru hodo ni~_

**~"good bye"~ **_  
~sayonara wa~_

**~is a promise to meet again some day~ **  
_~itsuka aeru you ni yakusoku~ _

**~don't cry~ **  
_~namida wa misenai yo~_

**~I won't forget the time I spent~ **_  
~wasurenai koko ni ita jibun wo jikan wo~_

**~nor the gentle people here~ **_  
~yasashii hitotachi wo~_

**~eating junk food together on the road home~**  
_~kaerimichi minna de kaburi tsuita JUNK FOOD~_

**~going after the last piece of potato,~ **_  
~saigo no POTATO nerau~_

**~the immature brats...~** _  
~otonagenai hitotachi~_

**~to tell the truth, I probably like them a lot~**_  
~shoujiki icchaeba warito daisuki kamo~_

**~on a casual usual day~ **_  
~nanigenai nichijou~_

**~I laughed comfortably~** _  
~kokochi yokute waratta~_

**~why did time go by so fast~** _  
~doushite toki wa nagareru~_

**~leaving my heart behind?~**  
_~kokoro okisari ni shite~_

**~I embrace all our many memories tightly~**  
_~takusan no omoidetachi gyutto dakishimeta~_

**~I start walking, everything that you have given me~ **  
_~arukidasu anata ga kureta mono subete ga~_

**~will guide me forward~ **_  
~michibiite kureru yo~_

**~I want to express my feelings to you, with all my voice~**  
_~todoketai arittake no koe de omoide~_

**~in the words of "thank you"~** _  
~arigatou no kotoba~_

**~it would be nice if we could be together forever~ **  
_~itsumademo issho ni iraretara ii no ni~ _

**~but such thought is not like me~**  
_~rashiku mo naku omou~_

**~let's start walking, each onto our own path~ **  
_~arukidasu sorezore no michi wo susumou~_

**~for the sake of fulfilling our dreams~ **  
_~yume wo kanaeru tame~_

Everyone cheered louder than ever. It was simply a nice song to listen to. Then a melodious tune played; Momo and Ryoma began to hum as Tezuka and Inui played. Soon appeared the girl regulars and picked members.

**We love Seigaku**  
Sung by Seigaku's Tennis club (Seigaku Nine players)  
(_**Originally English are in bolded italics**; __Japanese lyrics are italicized; _**and English translations are bolded**. All echo effects are in parenthesis ( ))

all - **_wow wowow wow wo..._**

Horio - _TENNIS yaru nara yappa mezasu wa Seigaku_  
**When you are playing tennis, of course, the goal is Seigaku**  
_Chuu - kou - dai de juunen Seigaku_  
**the best for ten years, Seigaku**  
_Seishun Gakuen Ryakushite Seigaku_  
**Seishun Academy or Seigaku**  
_Itsuka kitto kireru sa REGULAR JERSEY_  
**One day, I'll wear Seigaku's jersey**

Ryoma - _Choushi nante kankei nai yo_  
**Being irritated doesn't matter**  
_Fuan nante kanjitenai yo_  
**I'm not even nervous**

Tezuka - _Giri-giri wo tanoshindeireba_  
**Just if you're having fun**

Fuji - **_Everything's all right_**

Ryoma - _Kinou yori mo kyou no jibun wo_  
**Just like yesterday, the me of today,**  
_Seiippai Ikiteyukou ze_  
**let's live our life and have fun**

Oishi - _Hara-hara saseru kurai ga _  
**or you'll be lost in the dark**

Eiji - _Choudo ii TENSION_  
**and it creates Tension**

1st years - _Kiai irete Go! _  
**Let's do our best!**

Momo - _Sou sou sou_  
**yes, yes, yes**

1st years - _Koe Dashiteikou_  
**Let's shout out!**

Momo - _Motto motto_  
**more, more**

1st years- _Ouen wa zenkoku LEVEL_  
**Cheering is at a national level**

Ryoma - _Hoka no yatsura ni maketeirarenai_  
**I'm not gonna lose to others**

Inui - _Sou daro _  
**Yes and...**

Kaido – **_Saa_**

Ryoma - _Say! Koe wo soroete_  
**Say! Let your voice go out**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U _**

Ryoma - _Hitori Hitori _  
**alone, alone**

1st years - _Hitori Hitori_  
**(alone, alone)**

Ryoma - _Omoi wo nosete _  
**you'll remember your best memories**  
_Hey! Koe wo soroetara _  
**Hey! One more time, let your voice go out!**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Ryoma - _Ippo Ippo_  
**step by step**

1st years - _Ippo Ippo_  
**(step by step)**

Ryoma - _Mae ni susumou_  
**let's move forward**

Horio - _Koko de toujou Seigaku kitai no ichinen_  
**here, we first years of Seigaku. The three of us who are always shouting**  
_TENNIS reki ninen no Horio desu  
_**This is Horio with two years of tennis experience**_  
Kateba kangun Chikara gun-gun  
Tadaima Horiojiru Kairyouchuu **Eh~!**_

Ryoma - _Shiaichuu ni itsumo kikoeteru  
Tobikiri medatsu koe no sannin_

Fuji -_ Ouen shiteiru no ka?_

Momo - _Kaisetsu shiteru no ka?_

1st years - _"Detaa! Ryoma-kun no TWIST SERVE!"_  
**Look! Ryoma's twist serve!**

Ryoma - _Itsumo konna kanji_ _de_  
**it's always like that**

Horio - "Mata-mata Echizen no DRIVE B~"  
**One more time! Echizen's Drive B**

Ryoma - Kansha wa shiteru kedo  
**I'm grateful but...**

"Sakuno, it's your cue," Sonoko whispered discretely.

"Huh?" Sakuno questioned, taken off by her senior's command.

"Just hush up and go! You made up the cheer after all," Tomoka whispered to her best friends as she pushed her to the front of the stage.

Sakuno:_** S-E-I-G-A-K-U You can say!**  
**Hey! Seigaku! Hey! Seigaku! Let's go!**_

1st years - _Genki dashite Go!_  
**Cheer up and go!**

Momo - _Mada mada mada mada_  
**no not yet, no not yet**

1st years - _Koe Karashite mo_  
**Let's scream**

Taka-san - **_COME ON! COME ON!_**

1st years+Horio - _Dame da to akiramechau mae ni_  
**Oh no, and when we're giving up**

Ryoma - _Oishii toko wo totte mitai nara_  
**if you want to see the best moment**

Kaidoh - _Ima desho _

Inui – _Saa_

All - **_Say! _**

Ryoma - _Koe wo soroete_  
**let your voice go out**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U woah_**

Ryoma - _Hitori Hitori_  
**alone, alone**

1st years - _Hitori Hitori _  
**(alone, alone)**

Ryoma - _Kokoro wo yosete_  
**Listen to your heart**

All - **_Hey! _**

Ryoma - _Koe wo soroetara_  
**One more time, let your voice go out**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Ryoma - _Ikko Ikko_  
**let's go, let's go**

1st years - _Ikko ikko_  
**(let's go, let's go)**

Ryoma - _Yume wo kanaeyou_  
**and make our dreams come true**

Inui - _saa, ikkoka Kaido_  
**saa, let's go Kaido**

Kaidoh - _hoora Seigaku! omaera wo koedaze hoora!_  
**Hey, Seigaku! You got to let your voice go out NOW!**

Inui -_ ido Kaido!_

Kaidoh – **_saa_**

1st years - **_Seigaku!_**

Kaidoh - _motto daze hoora!_  
**more now!**

Inui -_ soo da, Kaidoh  
**that's right, Kaidoh**_

Kaidoh - _motto de daro!_  
**more**

1st years - **_Seigaku!_**

Inui - _ganbare Kaidoh!_  
**goodluck Kaidoh**

Kaidoh - _igire koishite! _  
**I'm gonna kill you!**

1st years - **_Seigaku, hey, Seigaku!_**

Kaidoh -_ okina koede! _  
**louder and more serious!**

1st years - **_Seigaku! Let's go!_**

Eiji - _Baka yatte waraiatte _  
**Playing dumb and laughing**

Oishi - _Tokidoki Majime ni yatte_  
**Sometimes, being serious**

Ryoma -_ Kangaereba mainichi _  
**If I think about it**  
_Tanoshinderu My life_  
**My life is fun!**

1st years - _Gekiteki na ketsumatsu wo Itsumo yumemiteru kedo_  
**when we got some work and then we're dreaming**

Horio - _Mou sugu ni choushi ni nocchatte_  
**It's almost time to finish**

1st years - _Okorarete bakkari_

1st years - _Aseranaide Go! _

Eiji - _Yukkuri de ii yo_

1st years - _Jikan kakete mo_

Taka-san -** _HURRY UP! BABY!_**

Ryoma - _Chikamichi shinai hou ga ii yo_

Horio - _"'tte koto Omae ni iwaretakunee yo!"_

Momo - _"Sou da sou da"  
_**"That's right; That's right!"**

1st years - _"Sou da yo! Ryoma-kun wa tokubetsu deshoo!"_

Ryoma - **_"Che"_**

Horio - _"Maa maa... ashita no seigaku wo ninau Kono TENNIS reki ninen no..."_

Kaidoh - _"Urusai!"_  
**Shut up!**

All - **_Say!_**

Ryoma - _Koe wo soroete_  
**Let your voice go out!**

All - **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Ryoma - _Hitori Hitori_  
**alone, alone**

1st years - _Hitori Hitori_  
**(alone alone)**

Ryoma - _Omoi wo nosete _  
**you'll remember your best memories**

All - **_Hey! _**

Ryoma - _Koe wo soroetara_  
**One more time, let your voice go out!**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Ryoma - _Ippo ippo _  
**step by step**

1st years – _Ippo ippo_  
**(step by step)**

Ryoma - _Mae ni susumou  
_**Let's move forward!**

All - _Say! _

Tezuka - _Koe wo soroete  
_**let your voice go out!**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Eiji - _Hitori Hitori_  
**alone alone**

1st years - _Hitori hitori_  
**(alone alone)**

Eiji - _Kokoro wo yosete_  
**listen to your heart**

All -**_ Hey! _**

Oishi - _Koe wo soroetara_  
**let your voice go out!**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Fuji - _Ikko Ikko_  
**let's go, let's go**

1st years - _Ikko Ikko _  
**(let's go, let's go)**

Fuji - _Yume wo kanaeyou_  
**and make our dreams come true**

All -_ Say! Koe wo soroete!_  
**Say! Let your voice go out!**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Ryoma - _hitori hitori_  
**alone, alone**

1st years - _hitori hitori_  
**(alone, alone)**

All - _Omoi wo nosete_  
**you'll remember your best memories**

All - _Hey! Koe wo soroetara _  
**Hey! One more time, let your voice go out!**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Ryoma - _ippo ippo _  
**step by step**

1st years - _ippo ippo_  
**(step by step)**

Ryoma - _maeni susumoou_  
**let's move forward**

All - _Say! Koe wo soroete _  
**Say! Let your voice go out!**

All –** _S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Ryoma - _hitori hitori_  
**alone, alone**

1st years - _hitori hitori _  
**(alone, alone)**

Ryoma - _kokoro wo yosette  
_**listen to your heart**

All - _Hey! Koe wo soroetara_  
**Hey! One more time, let your voice go out**

All – **_S-E-I-G-A-K-U_**

Ryoma - _ikko ikko _  
**let's go, let's go**

1st years -_ ikko ikko_  
**(let's go, let's go)**

Ryoma - _yume wo kanaeyo! _  
**and make our dreams come true!**

All - **_wow wowow wow wo..._**

The crowd cheered as the song faded. Coach Ryuzaki came on stage and held the microphone. She bowed towards the audience.

"Thank you for watching the last performance of the tennis club's concert. I hope you all enjoyed Seigaku Party! Since the third day is only acting as a 'boxing day'." She announced.

The whole concert crew joined her in bowing once again. The crowd cheered as the curtains were soon drawn. The population of the auditorium lessened as time passed. Yet, a sudden outburst was heard by those who stayed behind.

"Woohoo! Ochibi and Saku-chii are now going out!" Two familiar voices yelled.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Why are there some untranslated lyrics in 'We love Sigaku'?**  
It's pretty hard piecing bits of the found translations with the lyrics. I could rant on how frustrating working with this song is (refer to the first line of the pre-chapter conversation) but I'll be professional. I am not Japanese nor am I fluent in the language. I simply used some common sense in few of the lines where there are missing translations. I don't mind being flamed for this.

**Could you please clear up this line from 'I want it all': ~your favourite will face up.~?  
**I would like to remind you that in choosing who serves first, they spin the racket in order to see how the handle faces up. Ryoma is simply stating that his opponent can serve first (and that he will simply beat him or her). It may be rephrased as: it will face up in your favour.

**Cool, how about: ~I won't advance because I'm a child~?**  
The constant understatement of his opponents during their first impression or Nanjirou's constant taunts of being not good enough. You pick because in all honesty I don't understand it either.

**What? He and Sakuno ended up together?**  
I did warn people about the hint of RyoSaku. I can't help it if I support the couple with solidity. Non-RyoSaku fans, watch out about this pair in one of the extras.

**Aww... this is the last chapter?**  
Officially, yes. However, there will be extras and I don't think it'll be as bad as the extras for 'Alice Animaniacs'.


	17. Extra: A morning full of costumes

**Seigaku Party! Extra: A morning full of costumes**

"This is stupid." The prince of tennis stated bluntly.

"Oh, don't be so glum, Ryoma-chan." Fuji teased. "We're just returning the favour. We wasted their time because of the concert, and caused their loss of profit."

"But I don't see why we have to wear costumes." Eiji complained as he picked on his yellow shirt.

"It's called 'Cosplay cafe'. Employees must wear cosplay, Tweedle Dee." Momoka reasoned.

"Plus, you all look cute." Kawari tried to compliment them.

The boys groaned. Didn't she know never to call a guy 'cute'? It was so unmanly.

"You look fine." Sonoko assured. "We're actually pretty lucky that even Temari showed up." The vice-captain said as she pinched her captain's cheek.

Suzuki, who took the leadership of managing the 'cafe', gave out her orders.

"Serving members are to work in pairs. It would be more efficient that way. Since you all are dressed for the job, it will be much easier for me. Tinkerbell pair, you are assigned to tables 1 and 2. Hercules pair: Tsukaima and Kawamura, you are assigned to tables 4 and 5. Peter Pan pair: Fujioka and Fuji, tend to tables 3 and 6. The twins will take care of tables 7 and 8. While Momoshiro and Kikumaru will work with tables 9 and 10. Aladdin pair: Oishi and Oohtori, you will have to work with tables 11 and 12. Inui and I will do cash management. Lastly, the captains will simply be the advertising managers." She dictated.

Karin raised her hand with a pout.

As soon as she was acknowledged, Karin asked, "How about me and Kaoru-chan?"

"The Maître'Ds," Suzuki bluntly replied.

"I still think this is stupid," Ryoma once again stated.

He couldn't help but be irritated. After all, his pride was simply stepped upon this month; especially these last few days. He had been forced to sing for a concert that displays the polar opposite of his well-known personality. The fact that his relatives came to make fun of him during the fundraiser made it worse. The only good outcome was his claim on Ryuzaki but even that can't possibly suffice to this particular situation his team mates landed themselves in. What could be worse than having to serve others in a quickly-put-together costume? He is 'The Prince of Tennis ', people are supposed to be serving him; hence the title 'Prince'. Thank goodness that he only has a half-day of work. Karupin's pet show saved him from the prolonged embarrassment.

"Come on Echizen, it's not that bad." Momo tried to cheer up is moody junior.

Seeing an opportunity to 'attack', Ryoma's smug look finally appeared.

"You're right, Momo-senpai," he began. "It's better than looking like a mime." He said, gesturing at Momo's outfit.

No one would have been that sharp to know Momoshiro's true character. Sporting a striped, black-and-white, fitted shirt, red suspenders, black dress pants, and a pair of black loafers; he is quickly mistaken as a mime without make up rather than Tim Burton's Tweedle Dum.

Seeing his senpai's vexed reaction, Ryoma moved on to his next target. "At least I'm not wearing tights like Fuji-senpai."

Though his underclassman hit a nerve, Fuji kept his oblivious façade. It wasn't his fault that he looked good as Walt Disney's Peter Pan. Ryoma's ego must have been bruised enough to resort to childish insults. Echizen just needs a break, but that doesn't mean Fuji wouldn't think of a devious revenge.

"Don't forget about the captain's bunny ears, our vice captain's current insecurities, and Taka-senpai's skirt." The rookie listed.

Tezuka didn't bother to stoop to his successor's current level. He exhibited a simple white dress shirt, a red ascot, khaki dress pants, and black loafers. It was topped off by a plaid red blazer with a white pocket hanky, a pocket watch as big as a wall clock and white bunny ears. On the other hand, Oishi continued to tug on his loose purple vest. It was simply uncomfortable to walk around technically haf-naked in public. Sure, his white parachute pants are comfortable, but his perple vest barely covered his chest. His bare feet are cold from the ground while his purple fez simply sat on his head.

"Oi! This ain't a man skirt Echizen! It's a centurion battle skirt, the uniform of the very manly gladiators!" Takashi defended loudly as he flailed his fake sword.

He wore an ancient western battle suit, a brown leather breast plate, a leather centurion battle skirt that covered his brown shorts with mid-thigh pleats and a simple pair of gladiator sandals that reached his shins; a very Herculean look for the Japanese boy.

"Nonetheless, a skirt." Ryoma retorted.

Seeing his senpai's defeated look, he scanned for more victims.

"But don't worry senpai, I'm sure not a lot of people would come to see you make a fool of yourself seeing that people would be scared of Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma 'ensured' with a smirk.

All the male regulars (except for Tezuka) eyed the said young men. Echizen was right. They don't think that costumers would be back after having a mad scientist serve them—specifically one well known to make disgusting and **deadly** juices. His white lab coat was a dead giveaway. Though the brown trousers, blue sweater vest, white dress shirt, and a red tie seemed to be warm and welcoming. His usual hairdo and the glint of his square glasses prove him mad and mental hospital/asylum creepy. Sadaharu Inui just gave the adorable look of Cornelius Robinson a different and more frightening look.

However, Kaidoh's scare factor was a whole different scale. His ghostly dead samurai look fitted more of a haunted house event than a nice cafe. Add in the factor that the maître'Ds (Karin and Kaidoh) are supposedly to welcome and draw in costumers.

Ryoma felt a bit smug (in a proud way) as Inui gave a slight frown and Kaidoh looked at him with daggers. He scanned his team mates once again, searching for his last senpai or 'victim' as he would like to call him. Oh yes, there he was crouching behind his doubles partner. Trying to prevent the rookie from teasing him as Eiji closed his eyes.

"But I'm sure people would come for the sight of Kikumaru-senpai's helicopter hat." He said.

Eiji looked at his Ochibi from behind of Oishi, tentatively poking his face and the red helicopter hat with yellow propellers for the rest of the regulars to notice.

Pouting, he said, "Mou... don't be mean Ochibi!"

Though Ryoma's insults to the others gave him some confidence, Eiji still felt that he wore the silliest out of all the costumes. From his helicopter hat to the white collared yellow golf shirt to the silly blue bow tie to the red suspenders connected to his red knee shorts, his ugly bright yellow socks and finally, his ordinary black loafers.

Before the rookie made another another snarky remark, the girls' captain said out loud, 'We're wasting day light insulting one another, everyone to your positions."

The group soon separated as each pair left for their respected spots. That is of course until Fuji executed his little revenge.

"You're right Ryoma-sama," he said in a teasing tone. "Our costumes are not as wonderful or great as your **fairy wings**."

All the prince's victims and girl regulars tried to suppress a snicker. His fist clenched as Sakuno dragged him slowly away.

"C'mon Terence," his girlfriend teased.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yusuki:** So this was planned to be published before 'Cherry flavoured medicine'. This also my first extra for this story, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and slowly I'm getting out of the habit of talking to myself (via the pre-chapter characters.) **I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does.**

**I (don't) like this little extra of yours.  
**Thanks for telling me, I appreciate it. These kinds of comments help me make a solid decision whether or not to push through with the 2nd and 3rd extras.

**I don't understand their cosplays.  
**Oh okay. Ryoma = Terence from Tinkerbell (Disney); Fuji = Peter Pan from Peter Pan (Disney); Eiji = Tweedle Dee from Alice in Wonderland (Disney 1951); Momo = Tweedle Dum from Alice in Wonderland (Burton 2010); Tezuka = the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland (a variation based on Peter from Heart no Kuni no Alice); Oishi = Aladdin from Aladdin (Disney); Taka = Hercules from Hercules (Disney); Inui = Cornelius Robinson from Meet the Robinsons (Disney); Kaidoh = General Shen from Mulan (more of a samurai and a scarier variation).

**Yusuki: **I just want to give a warning **for those who follow** **'Our Little Secret' **that **the girl regulars will be a part of the fanfic.** So I'm sorry for those who dislike OCs but I'll be talking about this matter at OLS's next chapter.


End file.
